Light and darkness Eclipsed
by Frosty Princess Katie
Summary: Chap.12 Up!With Ansem Resurected, and His new parter Rose serching for a Keyblade they find that the darkness will try to over come them. Kairi Meanwhile searches for Sora on an unforgetable quest. Super crossover, new worlds. Lots of fun R
1. Destiny

Hi everyone! I have decided to do a Kingdom Hearts fanfic because I love that game so much. Plus it has some really good Characters. The first couple of Chapters will switch back and fourth between the characters though. (Just to let you know.  
  
Chapter1  
  
The water was unbearably cold. So cold she thought she couldn't last any longer. Her vision was blurred and it stung to open her eyes. She managed to look around to see if she could see the surface and how far it was. As hard as she looked she couldn't see a thing in the deep depths of the water. Closing her eyes again she kicked as hard as she could and eventually she burst through to the surface. Gasping for air she swam toward a large rock and pulled herself up on it.  
  
Down on her hands and knees she managed to catch some of her breath as she coughed up some seawater. Still breathing very heavily she rubbed her eyes and looked around. All around her, a waterfall that was surprisingly falling upwards surrounded her. Directly in front of her there were floating rocks that lead all the way up to the top of the waterfall. She smiled.  
  
"The rising falls...this must be the place. Hallow Bastion" she said. "I Rose was sent here on a mission and that is, to find the last keyblade. I just need to work on my landings a little more."  
  
She sat down to take a break. Her short shoulder length brown hair was soaked. Her blue eyes reflected light even though there was no sun. Her lips turned purple from being in the water and her small skinny body shivered to no end. No she didn't seem like the athletic type. No she didn't look like she was meant to be on this mission. But somehow a warm and confident Aura surrounded her. An aura of determination that she would give it her all or die trying.  
  
She tried to stand up but as soon as she did, her small legs gave out and she fell to her knees. A wave of Dizziness washed over her and a pounding headache came on. She couldn't give up now. She just got here. She needed to find the last Keyblade before it was too late. She tried to get up but found that all her strength had left her. Her eyes began to feel very heavy. Her head swayed back and fourth and before she knew it she gave in to her desire to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ansem a tall tanned man with hair of white, eyes of orange and a heart of pure darkness stepped out on to the balcony that looked over all of Hallow Bastion. He gazed at the sky in wonder. He felt that something wasn't right. Besides the fact that the Heartless would not listen to him anymore and that they had completely disappeared from the hallways of the castle at night to gather underground, he felt something was very different. He closed his eyes and tried to sense it out but found nothing. All he could hear was the Heartless's hissing and buzzing noises from under the castle.  
  
Ansem was determined to not give up. He felt something different and he wanted to know what it was. He lifted off the ground using his powers to fly. He rose up as high as his vision would let him see the entire castle. He felt as if another entity was around. He searched the castle but found nothing. He then turned his gaze to the rising falls. He saw nothing but felt that, that is where it was coming from. He flew towards it. He scanned each rock carefully until he got to the last one. He saw a figure slumped down in the center. Slowly he flew towards it and noticed it was a girl. Wondering how she got here he examined her face. She was pretty though he had never seen her before. He shrugged his shoulders and began to leave, but feeling a ping of guilt in his chest he turned around to look at her again. He didn't want to leave her out her for the Heartless to attack.  
  
Now that the heartless didn't listen to him anymore he didn't want anything to do with them. He wasn't just going to leave her out here and let the heartless get what they wanted. He knelt down and touched her skin and realized she was freezing. Taking off his large jacket that went down to his knees he wrapped her in it and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"Don't worry my dear. As long as you're here, I'll keep you safe." He said as he began to fly back towards the castle. "The Heartless won't touch you."  
  
When he arrived he landed on the balcony and took her into his room. He then placed her in his large bed and wrapped the blankets tightly around her. He then closed and locked all doors and windows and placed a spell around the room to ensure that the heartless wouldn't get in and harm his guest. He pulled out a spare blanket and pillow and tossed it on the floor. He then lay down wide-awake for most of the night standing guard. When his guest didn't move, stir or make a sound for hours he felt comfortable enough to sleep as a large clock out in the hallway bonged 3 AM.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the Destiny islands, a beautiful tropical paradise island where kids play everyday and harmony is spread a sixteen-year-old girl with shoulder length red hair and deep blue eyes sat on a dock gazing out at the ocean. Her short Purple skirt was billowing in the wind.  
  
"Still looking aren't you Kairi," said a female from behind her. This female was a year younger than Kairi. She had light brown hair that curled away from her face. Her emerald green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She wore a short yellow sundress and had plain sandals on. She almost always carried a jump rope with her, in which she used for both jumping rope and dueling people. She loved swinging it around being able to nail someone in the head with it. She was never good at dueling though. She could never beat Tidus. He was too fast. She could never beat Riku or Sora either. The only person she somehow managed to beat was Wakka.  
  
Kairi turned around. "Good morning Selphie. How are you."  
  
"Don't play innocent. Answer the question. Your still looking for him aren't you" Selphie questioned.  
  
Kairi nodded. "Its been two years.... since I last saw him."  
  
"You know Sora better than all of us." Selphie said as she took a seat next to Kairi. "He's probably doing just as he promised. Searching for Riku and that king you told us about."  
  
Kairi had told her friends Selphie, Wakka and Tidus about what had happened. She kind of figured they would ask what happened when Sora or Riku would never show up on the island every morning to play like they usually did. She told them everything from beginning to end. How she was a princess of heart...how Sora was the Keyblade master.... Even how Riku went to the dark side to try and save her.... even about the dark Heartless king Ansem.  
  
"Yeah your probably right" Kairi said. "I know Sora will keep his promise. He will come back."  
  
"Kairi what's the matter" Selphie asked. "You don't seem yourself this morning."  
  
Kairi sighed. "Its nothing. I just have an odd feeling that something is wrong. My thoughts keep drifting back to Hallow Bastion."  
  
"Hallow Bastion? You can't actually want to go back there right" Selphie burst out. "From what you told me it's a horrible place isn't it. Swarming with those heartless thingy's."  
  
"Oh no I never want to return there" Kairi explained. "I just feel as if someone broke the barrier to that world. Some one passed through the gate to Hallow Bastion. From what my friends Aerith, Yuffie and Leon told me in Traverse town, once kingdom hearts was sealed all the worlds would be restored and the barriers blocking out people and things from other worlds would go back up. Aerith said that the barriers were impassable."  
  
"I'm sure you just imagined it" Selphie reassured.  
  
Kairi let out a laugh. "Yeah I probably did."  
  
"Hey you guys want to play some ball," said a voice with a Jamaican accent.  
  
They turned around.  
  
"Me and Tidus are going to play," he said again.  
  
"Sure Wakka" Selphie said. "You coming Kairi"  
  
She thought a moment. "Sure why not. I'm actually getting good at it."  
  
She stood up and grabbed Selphie's arm. "What" Selphie asked.  
  
"I think I was wrong" she said as she looked out at the ocean. "I don't think Sora will return to me...I think I'll be the one to find him first."  
  
Selphie gave her an odd look.  
  
"Never mind" Kairi burst out. And with that she took one last look at the ocean and smiled, then ran to join Selphie and the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Traverse town was a large well-populated place to live. It was divided into 3 districts, filled with shops hotels and homes. Traverse town though, however lost most of its population when Kingdom hearts was sealed and the worlds were restored. All those homeless people could now return to their families. The only ones who returned to Traverse town had the option to stay there or return to their home world. They decided to stay in Traverse town since they believed that their home wasn't home anymore.  
  
Leon a tall strong swordsman who carried around a huge gunblade all the time paced back and fourth the room. Yuffie a warrior ninja who was swift at attacking sat at a table in the corner trying to think of the next plan. Aerith a tall skinny girl with long brown hair tied into a braid and a pink dress sat with Yuffie at the table. She was watching Leon Pace back and fourth.  
  
Over on the other side of the room Donald, a duck who was a mage and worked for his highness king Mickey, and Goofy a knight who also worked for king Mickey watched Sora a 16 year old slam his head against a wall. They were all assembled in The Moogle's item synthesizing shop.  
  
Just then a man chewing on a piece of wheat walked in. They all looked at him expectantly. "Sorry folks. Now that the barriers are back up even my strongest, fastest, Gummi ship won't break through."  
  
Leon turned to Aerith. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
She nodded. "I know what I sensed. It's not good. The heartless have gone completely mad. I'd expect that though, now that Ansem has been destroyed they don't have a king. I have a feeling that we are going to have an encounter with our old enemy's though. Cloud thinks so too."  
  
"Hey where is Cloud" Yuffie asked.  
  
"In the third District trying to clean up our house." Aerith explained. "I asked him too."  
  
"Cid is there any possible way" Leon began.  
  
Cid sighed. "No, there is nothing I can do."  
  
Sora was still banging his head against the wall.  
  
"Sora are you okay," Donald asked  
  
"Yeah you've been banging your head off that wall for a while." Goofy added.  
  
Sora looked at them. "I'm fine.... Its just that we looked everywhere for Riku and the King. We can't find them. Plus now Aerith thinks that the heartless will return. I don't want to give up hope but I'm starting too."  
  
"You can't Sora, you can't give up hope." Donald exclaimed.  
  
Aerith stood up and gasped. "Why didn't I think of this before...? Cid do you have your Laptop?"  
  
Cid thought a moment and nodded his head. " Yup I sure do...its downstairs in the accessory shop. Hold on a minute." Cid went down the ladder into the accessory shop and returned a few minutes later. "I keep all the data on Gummi ships on here."  
  
Aerith took it from him and set it up. She then logged on to the Gummi Ship program. It showed her a picture of their universe. "The strange feeling I've been getting is coming from this constellation in the right," she said as she pointed to a group of stars.  
  
"That would consist of Atlantica, Never Land, and Hallow Bastion" Yuffie inquired.  
  
Aerith nodded. "Take a look closer" she ordered as they zoomed in a bit. "If I'm right, which I probably am you should see something." She zoomed in even further until they could see the three small worlds. "Look! Right there" She said as she pointed to the world of Hallow Bastion.  
  
Yuffie gave her a funny look. "I don't see anything"  
  
"I see it now" Leon said as he looked at the tiny world. "Does it have to do with the energy flow."  
  
Aerith nodded. "The energy flow circles a world in a perfect circle, you know it better as the barrier that stops things from outside worlds to enter. Look at Never land and Atlantica. They have perfect circles. Look at Hallow bastion. At a small point the energy curves in towards the world."  
  
"What are you trying to say Aerith" Sora asked.  
  
Leon looked at him. "She is trying to say that the barrier to that world is broken. Someone broke the barrier and passed through it."  
  
Sora gasped. "I thought you said that it wasn't possible to do that."  
  
"I thought so too" Leon replied. "But someone did it. My question is, why would someone want to go to Hallow Bastion...that is where the Heartless are."  
  
"Well there is no use worrying about it tonight. Its too late to do anything anyway." Aerith said. "I suggest we get some sleep and think about it tomorrow."  
  
Everyone agreed and decided to go to bed. Sora, Donald and Goofy decided to get a hotel room for the night beings Aerith's house was full now that Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, Cid and herself lived in it.  
  
As Sora lay there at night he couldn't help but wonder why someone would want to break the barrier to the world where the heartless reside. He then came to the conclusion that Aerith was right. The heartless were going to attack and that things were going to get a little more interesting from now on. Hoping that things would be better in the morning he closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To be continued.... I hope you liked it. Please review 


	2. Heartless secrets

Chapter 2.  
  
Rose woke up the next morning in a large warm bed. She looked over the edge of the bed to see an empty blanket and pillow. With a confused look, she got out of bed and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She searched the humongous room. The Bed was large and had black silk sheets. The dresser of to the side was so tall it reached the ceiling. There were black curtains that hid the sun's rays. She slowly walked over to them and opened them up letting the sun in.  
  
"I didn't know someone lived here" she whispered.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, and carefully made her way over the door. Half expecting a monster to be behind it, she slowly opened it, ready to strike at any time. She found nothing but an empty hallway. Following the candle lit hallway she made her way to a pair of stairs and made her way down them. Breathing quite heavily she then made her way to an elevator labeled "Lift Stop" Taking it downwards she found herself on the second floor. Looking around carefully she came to a door on the second floor. It was large and made of wood. She slowly pushed it open hoping it wouldn't make too much noise.  
  
She found herself on the second floor of the library. She smiled and whispered. "Now all I have to do is find the right book on the Keyblades." She searched through all the categories on the second floor but found nothing that would match. She looked over the railing onto the first floor to see a whole new floor of books she would have to try. Just as she was about to proceed she saw a figure sitting at a desk under the stairs that led to the first floor.  
  
Slowly she approached the stairs. Taking slow easy steps she hoped her shoes wouldn't make too much noise on the marble. When she reached the floor she then walked to the desk under the stairs to see the figure there slumped over a bunch of books and drawings.  
  
Taking a deep breath she said. "Um...excuse me..."  
  
Ansem turned around hearing the sweet voice.  
  
She gasped almost letting out a scream. "Ansem"  
  
He put on an evil smile. "Hello my dear. I see you have awoken."  
  
She grasped the necklace around her neck and took a step back as Ansem stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "I-I thought you were destroyed." She squeaked. "Consumed by the light of kingdom hearts."  
  
Ansem's grin widened as he took a couple steps closer to her, forcing her to take a couple steps backwards. "Now where did you hear that tale?" he said slowly. "I don't recall you being there."  
  
"I-I was told that tale from someone who was there to witness it." She shyly told him as he walked closer. She took her final steps back and hit the wall.  
  
Ansem walked closer to her and slammed his hands against the wall on either side of her. "So you're in the league with that boy...Sora is his name" he yelled.  
  
Rose flinched but managed to look into his eyes and said a terrified "N-no I've never met Sora before."  
  
Ansem looked confused then thought a moment. "That king...King Mickey Mouse. It was him wasn't it" he replied in a strong tone.  
  
She gulped hard. "Well.... he didn't literally tell me. I was given a message."  
  
His expression softened. "Let me see the message."  
  
She was taken aback by his rudeness. She ducked under his arms and ran behind him. "No! It's none of your business what the king told me."  
  
He turned around with a surprised look upon his face as if he had never seen someone do that before. "What did you say"?  
  
"I said no! Or do you not understand what that means" she answered him with a strong voice.  
  
"You should be grateful to me." He barked. "I saved your life."  
  
She looked at him uncertainly. "You what."  
  
"I saved your life. The heartless where crowding around you ready to attack you and steal your heart." He lied.  
  
She smiled and crossed her arms across her chest. "You're lying. I would have been able to detect the heartless crowding around me. I didn't detect a thing."  
  
Ansem tried to hold back a laugh. "You're telling me you would have been able to sense the heartless and defeat them."  
  
She nodded.  
  
He walked over to her and touched her cheek. "I highly doubt that." She looked into his eyes with an angry expression. She then pushed his hand away and turned around swiftly searching the room. "What are you doing?" he questioned.  
  
"Can't you feel it? The energy flow in this room has changed dramatically." She informed him.  
  
"What are you talking.... about" he said as his words trailed off. The shadows in the room began to move. Suddenly Ansem grasped her arm and pulled her close to him. "Stay close." His coat acting as a shield around her small body. He hugged her closely as he watched the shadows form into shadow animals. The heartless! They began to walk towards him. He materialized his spear in his hand.  
  
Rose felt a wave of panic and confusion at the same time. She didn't know what to think. Were the heartless going to get her? Why was Ansem protecting her? There were so many heartless dozens at least fifty. Letting her fear take control she buried her head into his chest. Ansem swung his spear like mad killing any heartless who approached them.  
  
Suddenly a small heartless materialized in front of them. Ansem tried to swing at it but his reaction time was too slow, because the heartless began to attack. It kicked Rose in her stomach forcing her out of Ansem's reach. She fell on her back behind him. Ansem turned around to help her but the heartless took this opportunity to attack him. He cried out in pain as the Heartless began to scratch and claw him, but he watched Rose who was focused on the heartless that was now approaching her with pure fear in his eyes.  
  
Rose forced herself up. And looked at the heartless as it drew nearer to her. Suddenly it jumped in the air to attack. Thinking quickly Rose put her hands in front of her and in a flash of light a small white shield surrounded her. With her hands still extended she whispered "Evil spirit.... Be gone" The heartless burst into white flames and disappeared. She turned her gaze to Ansem who was being attacked by the swarm of Heartless.  
  
"I mustn't be afraid anymore. I have to help him, he did try and save my own life." She whispered as she held her hands out in front of her. A large sparkling Keyblade appeared in her hands. She began to twirl the keyblade to get the Heartless's attention. The saw the glimmer and charged at her. Ansem fell to the floor.  
  
She twirled, thrust and circled her keyblade in graceful swings at the heatless making them disappear when they hit it. When she was sure the room was empty she rushed over to Ansem. He lay there on the floor breathless with wounds all over his chest. Quickly putting the keyblade away, She placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
Ansem felt a warm light weaving through his body healing all his wounds. His vision came back to normal and he saw Rose looking over him with concern in her eyes. "Are you alright?" She whispered. He managed a small nod as she helped him over to his chair at his desk.  
  
"You- you have a keyblade" he managed to say.  
  
She nodded. "Yes. The Diamond keyblade."  
  
"You saved my life. Why?" he then asked.  
  
She looked at the floor. "To tell you the truth I really don't know."  
  
"Thanks" he whispered. "What was your name again?"  
  
"Rose" She said as she nodded, but with a surprised look she managed to read a sentence Ansem had written in one of the books on his desk. It said. "Why won't the Heartless listen to me anymore?"  
  


* * *

  
Kairi sat on the dock of the Destiny islands watching Selphie paddle her boat towards her. When Selphie successfully tied up her boat and hopped up onto the dock she waved at Kairi and said "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"What took you so long to get here?" Kairi asked eagerly.  
  
"I slept in late," Selphie explained. "Why did you miss me?"  
  
"Well for the last half hour Wakka and Tidus have been chasing me around trying to throw a ball at me. We were playing Dodge ball. They know I can't play that game very well." Kairi said slowly.  
  
Selphie giggled. "Don't worry about them. I'll take care of that."  
  
Kairi walked along the beach with Selphie. It was true that Kairi had never been close to Selphie, but now that her two best friends were gone, Kairi appreciated another girl around. Ever since then Kairi became good friends with Selphie.  
  
Selphie led Kairi up by the waterfall. She then walked to the secret place and crawled in. Kairi followed. When they were inside they found that there was no sign of Wakka and Tidus. Selphie turned around and smiled. "Shall we begin?"  
  
"What" Kairi asked.  
  
"You did ask me to train you in swinging stuff didn't you" Selphie said. "You asked me yesterday right before we left. Apparently whatever you felt yesterday has you spooked."  
  
"I want to be able to defend myself. You know just in case something really does happen." Kairi explained.  
  
"And that is exactly why I am going to train you, now pick up that stick" she ordered as she pointed to a stick on the ground.  
  
After a long days work and training Selphie came to the conclusion that Kairi made no progress whatsoever. Her swings were all off and she was too slow. Selphie didn't want to admit it but Kairi just wasn't the fighting type.  
  
"Selphie just say it" Kairi said as she took a seat on the dock. "I suck at fighting."  
  
"N-no you were okay. Not exactly bad but not exactly the greatest either." Selphie said.  
  
Kairi let out a little moan as she put her head on her knees. "I guess Sora will always be the one to rescue me and not the opposite."  
  
"Aww don't worry Kairi" Selphie exclaimed as she took a seat next to her. "All you need is a little practice that's all."  
  
"Hey Selphie, why don't you sleepover tonight." Kairi asked.  
  
Selphie smiled. "Sure, I'd love that."  
  
Later that night Kairi sat on her bed and watched Selphie roll out her blue sleeping bag. They had just finished dinner and were ready to watch some martial arts movies. Kairi thought maybe if she seen the moves done she'd learn them better.  
  
Selphie flopped down on her pillow. "Dinner was great. Thanks."  
  
"No problem. The spaghetti wasn't to blan was it?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Oh no it was wonderful." Selphie replied. "Now lets get on to those movies."  
  
Kairi was about to put a movie in when she caught glimpse of her window. Abruptly she ran over to it and gasped. "A storm"  
  
Selphie joined her. "It doesn't look good out there.... I'm just glad we're safe in here."  
  
"No. This is different." Kairi whispered. "I've seen this storm before. It happened two years ago. When Riku and I disappeared into other worlds. Sora's journey started that night. He went in search of me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Selphie asked, but Kairi was already out in the hallway. Selphie followed her to see that she had opened one of the display cases in the hall. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What I should have done two years ago" Kairi said as she took a sword off its mount in the case."  
  
Selphie then followed her into her room to see her open the window and climb out. The drop wasn't to far just a couple of feet. Grasping her jump rope Selphie followed Kairi outside into the pouring rain. Kairi then got into her boat and began rowing like mad. Selphie followed yelling, "Wait up. Wait for me"  
  
Kairi didn't stop. She wasn't going to loose this chance. She had to do something. After what seemed like forever rowing she finally reached the island, arms sore and everything. She tied up her boat and waited for Selphie.  
  
When Selphie reached the island she hoped out of her boat and ran next to Kairi. "Your crazy for coming out in this weather." The thunder cracked above their heads.  
  
"I have to do this" Kairi yelled over the rain and thunder.  
  
"Do what, you never told me what that was." Selphie answered.  
  
Just then Kairi grasped Selphie's arm and pulled her over towards her. Shadows with eyes had begun popping up in the sand. Selphie screamed, "What are they."  
  
"Heartless" Kairi answered in a panicked voice.  
  
As a heartless began to draw near them Kairi drew her sword out and sliced it through the air delivering a critical blow.  
  
Selphie's mouth dropped. "Where on earth did you learn to do that?"  
  
Kairi shook her head. "I don't know.... come on we have to get going."  
  
Kairi grasped Selphie's arm and led her to the secret spot. When they saw nothing there Selphie took this opportunity to talk. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Two years ago I disappeared in this very room. The heartless took me away from Sora." Kairi explained as she walked up to the door that was in the room. She drew her sword and began whacking at it. "If I can just get this open...I know there is something on the other side."  
  
Selphie stood there in shock she had never seen Kairi act like this before. Just as she was about to attempt to stop her something cold touched her skin. She looked around but saw nothing. Getting a little spooked she tried walking again but this time the cold feeling grasped onto her arm. Selphie turned around to see a black portal pulling her in. She began to pull from it but the more she struggled the more it pulled her in with ease.  
  
"Kairi" she choked.  
  
Kairi turned around to see Selphie struggling against the dark void. "Selphie!" she screamed.  
  
"Help me" Selphie yelled.  
  
Kairi ran toward Selphie and grasped her hand and began to pull but before she knew it her hand slipped and Selphie was completely engulfed by the shadow.  
  
Kairi stood up and faced the shadow. She then closed her eyes and saw Sora's face and him saying. "No matter what we'll always be together." The vision of them holding on till the last second as Kairi was pulled back to her home world flashed through her mind. She abruptly opened her eyes and grasped her sword. "I can't be afraid anymore. I'm coming to find you Sora," she said. And with that she stepped into the dark void letting it pull her in.  
  


* * *

  
Rose sat along the edge of Ansem's bed wrapping up his wounds. Ansem was in his bed tucked under the covers as he let Rose carefully inspect each scratch that the heartless had caused. Rose cleaned each one thoroughly and wrapped them up in bandages. She was sorry to say that all the wounds were poisoned. Not even her healing magic could stand a chance against the poison.  
  
These types of poison made a person very tired and want to sleep all the time. It also led to high fevers and itchy rashes. Rose thought it must be awful to have to suffer through that. She glanced at Ansem who looked very tired. She smiled. "Close your eyes and stop fighting it."  
  
He returned her smile and replied, "I can't. I don't want to leave you alone again. I don't want the heartless to harm you."  
  
"They wont hurt me. I'll get them first." She assured him. She got off the bed and began to clean up the extra bandages and cleaning items off the floor. When she had cleaned everything up she looked at Ansem and smiled. He was sleeping like a baby. "A good rest would do him some good and the fever should go down soon. He'll be as good as new by tomorrow."  
  
She took this opportunity to take a look around the castle and maybe get through some books on Keyblades. She made her way back down to the floor with the library and decided to take a look around, ignoring the yellow eyes that were watching her so closely in the shadows. She made her way into a hall that was all stone. Following it, it led her to a kitchen, and a large one at that.  
  
She took a look around and decided she'd make some soup for Ansem. She went through all the cabinets searching for pots. When she found one the right size she then had to go and find the spices.  
  
Rose had always been good at cooking and so she decided that her food was fit for a king. Taking the all the supplies she needed over to the counter where the stove was, she began to make the soup.  
  
About a half hour later, rich smells filled the kitchen as she prepared the soup in a large bowl. She carefully carried it all the way back up to Ansem's room as she detected the heatless watching her very closely. When she got there she put the soup down next to his bed on a nightstand and left him a note that she was exploring around the castle. Pulling her keyblade close to her she then left his room once more.  
  
She was going to figure out what was wrong with the heartless and why they were acting so weird. She found her way to the first floor with ease and she then made her way to a door that led into the basement dungeons. Slowly she crept down the stairs that led into the dungeons. When she was down into its dim depths she put her keyblade away because it reflected light even in the darkest room. She stepped slowly through the room to see a small shadow heartless ahead.  
  
She slid behind a pillar hoping that the heartless wouldn't see her. Luckily it didn't. She watched it as it shook its antenna's and made little buzzing sounds. It then pushed a stone in the wall and it moved to reveal a secret passage way. Rose waited patiently as the heartless walked slowly down the newly revealed hallway. When she was sure it was gone from view she followed it.  
  
The passage was narrow and was barely high enough for her to stand. It took her slowly deeper and deeper underground. She figured she walked for a good ten minutes when she finally came to a clearing. It was so dark in this room Rose couldn't see anything. She pulled off to the side of the room to make out a pair of stairs that led to the lower level of the room. All the heartless, oblivious to the fact that Rose was right there, walked right passed her and down into the chamber. Rose Got down on her stomach and peered into the chamber. Thousands of heartless were gathered there. In the center of the room was a shining blue crystal. It wasn't long after the heartless got settled in that they all hushed and a tall dark figure walked to the center of the room.  
  
Rose tried to make out its face but couldn't. The figure was about the same size as Ansem was. It walked over to the crystal and made no sound, just hand movements and gestures. An image appeared on the crystal. It was of a boy with short brown hair. He wore a red suit and carried a keyblade.  
  
"That must be Sora" Rose thought silently to herself.  
  
Then another image appeared this time it was one of King Mickey. He too held a keyblade. The last image appeared to reveal a portrait of herself holding the huge sparkling Diamond Keyblade. She let out a small gasp. The heartless were after the last keyblade as well. They too knew the locations of all the other Keyblades except for the last one.  
  
Without warning the dark figure turned and looked directly at her with its deep yellow eyes. She stood up slowly and began to back away from the ledge. She had seen too much and they were beginning to sense her presence there. Taking slow easy steps she began to move away from the ledge and work her way back into the passage, but she accidentally kicked a small pebble that bounced all the way down the steps and in front of the leader.  
  
All it did was point directly at her with her long fingers and it sent a spine tingling chill down Rose's back. All at once the heartless began to charge at her. She turned and ran through the passage as fast as her legs could take her. Making her way through the small passage avoiding the sticks and branches that were sticking out in her way.  
  
She reached the dungeon and ran across the room. She needed to get somewhere safe...she wanted to be with Ansem. Breathing heavily she reached the door of the Dungeons to find it was locked. She turned around in panic and saw the heartless streaming out of the passageway and coming directly at her. Thinking quickly she pulled out her keyblade, which stunned the heartless for a moment and she then shoved it in the keyhole. The door unlocked automatically. She pushed through it to find herself in the main hall with the fountain. She began to run toward the stairs but tripped on a fold in the rug and fell to her knees. It was hopeless she could feel the heartless towering over her small body. She turned around ready to meet her fate.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Talk about that for a cliffhanger! I've decided that, that will be as far as I write for this chapter. Tee Hee! You'll just have to wait till next chapter to see what happens. I don't exactly know when I'll get to update.... School has been pulling me down lately with too much work. I hope I can update soon though. Please Read and Review. I'm dying to know what you think of it. 


	3. Encounters

Chapter 3  
  
Sora followed Donald and Goofy into the courtyard. The flowers all around them were beautiful. Donald suggested that they ask the queen if she knew anything about what was going on. Aerith, Yuffie and Leon were right behind him.  
  
"I haven't been here in a while," Leon said.  
  
Aerith smiled. "Its good to be somewhere where we can call home."  
  
"It's just been so long," Leon added.  
  
Sora followed Donald as he led them passed a series of flowers and fountains. The castle before them was becoming more visible. The only worlds that stayed connected were the link from King Mickey's castle to traverse town. Sora and company easily got to the castle with just a regular Gummi ship.  
  
Donald let them to large wooden doors and pushed them open leading them in, but instead of leading them to the throne room he led them up a fight of stairs and into a large library. Surely enough there was the queen sitting with Daisy a noble who was also the queen's best friend.  
  
"Your majesty Queen Minnie Mouse" Aerith said as she stepped forward.  
  
Minnie turned her attention to them. "Aerith!" she exclaimed.  
  
Aerith gave her a warm smile as she rushed over to give Aerith, Yuffie and Leon a hug. "It's been so long since I last saw you three."  
  
Daisy rushed over to Donald and smothered him in hugs and kisses. "Daisy please...stop I missed you too but please."  
  
Goofy tried to hold back his chuckle.  
  
The queen then rushed over to Sora. "You must be the boy with the key. You're the keyblade master."  
  
Sora smiled. "That's right. I'm the keyblade master.... Names Sora."  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you" Was her reply. "Now I want all of you to come with me and tell me everything that has happened. I have gotten letters from the king but he hasn't said much."  
  
Sora followed the queen, prepared to tell her everything.  
  
"So that's what happened after kingdom hearts was sealed." Minnie exclaimed. "I understand why he didn't return. Even though it may seem like his job was finished he still had things to do."  
  
"Like what" Sora asked. "We never did find that out. Donald, Goofy and I have been searching everywhere for the king and my friend Riku. It's been two years and I'm starting to loose hope."  
  
Minnie smiled. "Loose hope in finding them.... Or is it something else."  
  
Sora thought for a moment and sighed. "I feel so awful."  
  
"Why" the queen asked.  
  
"Two years" He repeated. "Kairi... I wonder if she is even still on the island. I wonder if she has lost faith in me and thought I lied to her.... Gosh she'll have just turned sixteen."  
  
Aerith put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry... If she loves you truly she'll still have faith in you. Cloud still loved me after all those years."  
  
Sora managed a smile just as Minnie exclaimed "Oh I almost forgot...Sora I thought you'd like to read this. I received this from the king. It was a bit shocking."  
  
Sora took the paper and read it carefully.  
  
Dear Minnie,  
  
How have you been doing without me? Things have been surprisingly tough. I don't think the flow of light and darkness is even and I'm beginning to get worried. If I know Aerith well enough... she's probably sensing it too. I'm afraid that the power of my keyblade and Sora's isn't enough. I've heard legends of there being four Keyblades in existence and four of them is exactly what we need. After much research here in Twilight Town I was able to track down another holder of a keyblade. I wrote her a letter and sent it with Pluto. I told Pluto not to give up until he found her. This girl knows well enough that she is a keyblade wielder and if I explain the situation to her I know that she will be willing to help us. Now all that's left is for us to do is to find that last keyblade. If we can locate it our problems will be solved. I just fear that the heartless are searching for it too. It's going to be a race to the end. Who ever has the last keyblade in the end will control the balance of the universe. I'm trying all I can to stop it. Wish me luck.  
  
Mickey Mouse.  
  
Sora gasped. "Another keyblade holder?"  
  
"Yes and this one sounds like it's a girl" Goofy added. "Gwarsh...when the king wrote this he was in a town called Twilight town. Have you ever heard of it?"  
  
Minnie nodded. "Yes. It's like a sister town to traverse town, but it's in another universe. This is Mickey's most recent letter, but I got this months ago. Knowing the king he probably doesn't stay in one town for a long period of time."  
  
Sora nodded. "Yeah I guess your right. I wouldn't blame him."  
  
Minnie smiled. "Oh and the king told me if you came to visit you could use his Super Gummi ship. It has enough strength to break through the barriers in our universe only. It should give you enough strength to get you to Hallow Bastion."  
  
Aerith smiled. "That is exactly what were looking for."  
  
"Follow me" Minnie said, "I don't want to keep you waiting. I know you have things you want to do."  
  
Sora smiled. "Does that mean that we can maybe go and visit my island sometime?"  
  
Yuffie pat him on the back. "Of course... I would really like to see it." She said as she giggled as she followed the queen down the halls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rose could feel the darkness surrounding her...it wanted to engulf her heart. She knew it was too late to run so bravely she turned around to face her fate. The heartless were towering in on her she gulped hard. Just as they were about to smother her a silver blade slashed through the air forcing the flood of heartless back.  
  
A person in a dark hood stood protectively in front of her they held their sword out in front of their chest to protect them selves. It turned to her. "Go... Run get out of here. Put your keyblade away. They are attracted to it. Just get somewhere safe."  
  
Rose scrambled off the floor. And began to run for her life. Making her way up the stairs she then began to run through the library to take a short cut. She ran as fast as her legs could take her as she made her way up to the upper floors of the castle. She tried to remember where Ansem's room was but she couldn't think. She turned a corner and smacked into something hard. She was knocked to the ground. With blurred eyes she stood up to see what she had knocked into. When her eyes came into focus she noticed Ansem standing in front of her with a panicked look on his face.  
  
He picked her up off her feet, with his wounds and all and began to carry her to his room. When he was there he slowly put her down on the bed and took a seat next to her. She was still breathing very heavily. After she was able to catch her breath and calm down Ansem grasped her shoulders and began to shake her. "What were you thinking."  
  
She looked into his fierce orange eyes. Unable to say anything she bit her lip and began to cry.  
  
Ansem, not used to a young woman like her crying in front of him didn't know what to do. He hesitated for a moment and then quickly hugged her close to him. "Do you realize what could have happened to you today?" he questioned.  
  
She nodded. "I was so scared when they were coming after me like that." She whispered.  
  
"Its alright. Just tell me everything that happened" he replied.  
  
"I decided to find out what the heartless were up too. I followed one of them into a secret passage in the castle and found that they were having a meeting with a dark figure. I couldn't see its face though. I was seen and chased. When I got into the main hall I tripped on a fold in the rug. I was saved by a boy that looked about my age in a black cloak." She explained.  
  
Ansem sighed. "Listen... It's not safe for you to be here. In the morning tomorrow I want you to get as far from this place as possible. I want you to leave and never return."  
  
Rose pushed her away from him. "You don't understand. If there was a safer place to look for the last keyblade King Mickey would have sent me there first, but there isn't one. I knew what waited for me here but I couldn't take that chance and not do anything about the problem the universe faces."  
  
"And exactly what problem is that." Ansem questioned.  
  
Rose looked at him. "Its hard to explain. You know that the balance between darkness and light should be equal right. Well unfortunately it isn't."  
  
Ansem looked confused. "Wasn't Kingdom hearts sealed."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What's the problem then" he questioned.  
  
"Everything! There were two huge clusters of Heartless. The ones in Kingdom hearts and the ones here. Well unfortunately King Mickey and Sora's keyblades aren't enough to hold back all the heartless. They are only strong enough to hold Kingdom hearts to be sealed. It is said that there are four keyblade holders. Sora, Mickey, Me and someone else. We are only holding back 75 percent of them. That extra 25 percent will escape and cause enough havoc to have the worlds shatter and then eventually they will open kingdom hearts again. Its my job to find that last person or were all doomed." Rose said slowly.  
  
Ansem looked shocked. "Well there has to be other information somewhere else. I don't want you to get hurt...I want you to leave tomorrow."  
  
"It wouldn't make a difference." She whispered. "the heartless are already out there making enough trouble."  
  
"What are you talking about." Ansem asked.  
  
Rose hesitated for a moment. "Well you see when I came here and broke the barrier...that let the heartless have a way out. Eventually they would have found a way out but I just helped them along the way a bit. They're probably out there right now penetrating some of the barriers of other worlds."  
  
Ansem sighed. "You knew about this?"  
  
She nodded. "I had too! I can't let the universe be destroyed."  
  
"I know...just be safe." He replied. "You don't know as much about the heartless as I do."  
  
"Don't worry...I won't leave this room without you again" Rose whispered as Ansem tucked himself back into bed trying to fight the pain.  
  
"The soup was good" he said slowly "thanks."  
  
"Your welcome" she said as she watched him slowly close his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kairi opened her eyes wearily and sat up. She was on the ground in what seemed to be the first district of Traverse town. She looked around to see the accessory shop and the café. She then abruptly turned around looking franticly. "Selphie...where are you" she yelled. She ran back into the alleyway but Selphie was nowhere to be found. She then turned around and ran past the accessory shop and turned the corner and slammed into someone.  
  
The person grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. She had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. She smiled at Kairi, her blue duster ruffling in the wind. "Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"No it's my fault...I was looking for someone." Kairi replied. "My name is Kairi, what's yours."  
  
"Rinoa. Rinoa Heartily...you said you were looking for someone?"  
  
Kairi nodded. "Yes she is short and has a yellow dress on and curled brown hair. You didn't see her did you."  
  
"Oh Selphie...we found her in the second district...she is at our hideout follow me."  
  
Rinoa led her into the third district and to a door with a fire symbol on it. She then placed her hands together and said "Fire" the door opened and they stepped in. Rinoa led her across some stepping stones and to a house in the center.  
  
"A kooky old wizard lived here once. His name was Merlin but he doesn't anymore though he does come here on occasion." Rinoa informed her as they walked inside. Inside was what seemed like a comfy little home through out it was people Kairi had never seen before. On a bed in the corner was Selphie. Kairi rushed over to her giving her a big hug.  
  
"Selphie I'm so glad you're alright"  
  
"Kairi...I thought I'd never see you again." Selphie cried.  
  
"Everything is going to be alright. I'm going to find Sora." She assured her. "By the way what is this place." She asked turning to Rinoa.  
  
"Well this is a rebel group against the heartless." She said. Everyone in the room stood up and greeted her with a warm welcome. "We lost our homes to the heartless just as you probably did."  
  
A girl with long brown hair tied up into a ponytail at the end greeted her by shaking her hand. "Hi My name is Tifa. Its good to meet you...."  
  
"Kairi" Kairi added.  
  
"Yeah nice to meet you" said another girl with long dark brown hair. "I'm Garnet."  
  
"And I'm Barret" said a tall black man.  
  
"Name's Quistis" added another girl with deep red hair.  
  
"And I'm Zidane and this is Vivi" pointed out a boy with a tail as he pointed to a small person in a tall pointed hat. "Oh yeah and this here is our leader."  
  
A tall man with silver hair stepped forward. In Kairi's opinion he was dressed inappropriately. "Hi Kairi...It's a pleasure to meet you...I'm the leader here....the name's Kuja."  
  
Kairi didn't know what to think. It was all happening so fast. Is this what Sora went through when he came to traverse town. She was just happy that she was with Selphie.  
  
"Um Kairi" Rinoa said.  
  
Kairi turned her attention to Rinoa. "Yes."  
  
"Could you do me a little favor."  
  
"Sure" Kairi said.  
  
"Could you run to the Moogle item synthesizing shop? A friend of mine is probably hanging out there." Rinoa said.  
  
"Sure I'll go. Selphie are you coming with me." Kairi asked.  
  
Selphie nodded. "I guess."  
  
Kairi made her way across the third district as she got an odd feeling that someone was watching her. She hurried into the first district and made her way into the shop. There, looking at a shiny item on the table stood a girl with short layered brown hair. She wore a purple skirt and a white shirt.  
  
Kairi walked over to her. "Um excuse me...do you know Rinoa."  
  
The girl turned around and smiled. "Yes I do ... My name is Yuna. Did Rinoa Send you?"  
  
Kairi nodded. "I need you to return to the hideout."  
  
Yuna smiled. "Sure."  
  
As they walked out of the store Kairi failed to notice Sora and the others climbing up the ladder into the shop. Sora looked at the door funny.  
  
"What is it Sora?" Goofy questioned.  
  
"I thought I saw someone" Sora replied. "Oh well...Probably just that girl Yuna again."  
  
"yeah your probably right" Donald added as he joined them. "Now come on we have to find Cid so he can work on attaching this Gummi block onto his best ship."  
  
Sora nodded. "Alright. Maybe now I'll be able to find Kairi."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Well tell me what you think of it so far....Please review (. 


	4. Seeking Truth

Hi peoples...

Oh my word...I'm actually updating...please don't kill me for not updating for so long...(how do I plan to have fans if I don't update). Schools going good for me right now so I should be able to update more often

I really do love this story...and I plan to finish it too...but I need reviews to know what you all think...it's not worth finishing if no one likes it.... (Sniff I hope that doesn't happen sniff.)

Yours Truly

Frosty Princess Katie

Chapter 4

Kairi woke up early the next morning in hopes of finding Sora. She got out from under the blankets the anti-heartless team lent to them. Many were still asleep, including Selphie who was curled under tons of blankets. The one whom wasn't asleep was Yuna. She sat at her place in the hut scribbling something in her notebook. Her short, soft brown hair was draped in front of her pretty eyes. That was one of the first things Kairi noticed about Yuna...her eyes. One of them Green the other Blue...it was amazing.

Kairi walked over to her. "Hi...we didn't really get to introduce ourselves yesterday... I'm Kairi."

Yuna looked up at her with a smile. "Hello Kairi...I'm Yuna. Summoner from the Island of Besaid if you would by any chance know where that is."

Kairi shook her head. "No sorry...I'm from Destiny Islands."

Yuna giggled. "Never heard of it...I suppose we live at opposite ends of the galaxy. I guess you've never heard of any of the other places anyone else in the group lives either."

"Nope...I've never heard of Midgar, Niblehiem, Balamb, Treno, Alexandria, or Esthar. They're all foreign to me." Kairi responded.

"They've all had their worlds destroyed by darkness...the heartless saturated it in complete darkness. They fled here for help...and that's when we all met each other. We all had the same problem." Yuna Explained. "You too I guess."

Kairi hesitated. "Its not just that. You see I'm looking for someone...his name is Sora. He is the keyblade master. And my friend."

Yuna gasped. "You know Sora the keyblade master! He is our only hope to saving all the worlds. We need to find him." Quickly she stood up. Her purple pleated skirt was ruffled and stained. "I protected my world from Sin... I'm not going to let the darkness take my home away." She walked over to the center of the room. "Everyone get up...Quick. We have hope."

With moans and groans everyone managed to open up their eyes. Barret looked shocked. "What you doing this early in the morning? I need my rest."

"Tifa sat up. Her long brown hair was messed up and out of its ponytail. "Why so early?"

Garnet sat up and groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "Morning already?"

Selphie rolled over and popped her green eyes wide open and smiled. "Morning!"

Kuja stepped from his sleeping quarters. "Whats with all the noise?"

Yuna smiled. "Kuja...sir we have new hope...our newest member Kairi her knows Keyblade master Sora."

Kuja almost choked. "You what?"

Kairi felt her cheeks glowing a bright red. "I know Sora. He is from my world. He's my best friend."

"The keyblade master Sora?" Kuja questioned.

Kairi nodded. "Yes he is the keyblade master. He used it to save me the last time I came here."

Tifa gapped at her. "You were here before?"

Kairi nodded once more. "Yes the darkness kidnapped me... and Sora searched across the worlds with the keyblade to find me. He risked his life to save me."

Garnet sighed. "How romantic."

"Then tell us miss exactly what happened." Kuja said slowly.

Kairi went into great detail of every aspect of their adventure two years ago. How she was a legendary princess of heart and was kidnapped by Milificent to steal her heart. How Riku turned to the dark side. How Sora and Donald and Goofy risked their lives to find her. And how Ansem was defeated and consumed by the light of Kingdom hearts.

"Umm tell me... what does this boy look like?" Yuna questioned.

"Well he has messy brown hair and he has a crown on a key chain. You'll find him hanging out with a duck and an animal that looks funny, with a long nose." Kairi explained, not exactly sure what to call Goofy.

"Oh my gosh." Yuna gasped.

"What? I something wrong" Selphie questioned.

"We've been so close to him all along...I've seen him in the moogle shop before. You know I like to go there to read books and stuff...well I saw him there one time. He was dressed kind of funny and was walking around with two animals, which talked, like those ducks in the item shop. I didn't pay much attention to them. I tried not to eves drop on their conversation."

Kairi gasped. "When did you see them last."

"About a week ago...when I first arrived here. I didn't know anyone and felt rather uncomfortable talking to them so I went to be somewhere alone."

"Did you hear anything?" Kuja questioned.

"Well he said something about being stranded here and there was no way to go anywhere." Yuna answered. "When he looked at me and gave me a totally cute smile. I just smiled back like a dork...I felt so embarrassed...I left without asking his name or who he was."

"Well if they're stranded here" Garnet began. "They might be here somewhere."

"Where?" Yuna asked. "I haven't seen him since. We need to go and talk to the Moogle's that run that shop."

With a start Kairi grasped Yuna and Selphie's hands and pulled them out the door. She guided them with controlling force to the Synthesizing shop that the Moogle's ran in the first district. She burst open the door with a loud bang. The Moogle's working with tools dropped them in shock. The leader Moogle came over to them in surprise. "What's wrong...kupo?"

"Has Sora come in here lately" Kairi questioned.

"Yes...he was here yesterday packing...kupo." The moogle replied.

"Packing" Kairi spat, horrified. "For what."

"He said that he had something important to do...kupo.... told me that he'd be leaving first thing this morning...kupo."

"What time did he say?" Yuna questioned. "When did he tell you he'd leave?"

"The moogle shrugged. "I don't know...kupo...I'm just a moogle. For all I know he's probably left already."

"No!" Kairi exclaimed. "We have to find him...we're so close!"

"Did he say when he'd be back?" Selphie questioned.

The moogle thought a minute... "Yes... we made him a lot of items for his long journey...said he may be gone for a while and not to worry...kupo."

Yuna looked at Kairi with wide eyes. "We have to follow him...come on I'll tell Kuja, he'll let us use the ship we have."

Yuna led Selphie and the broken hearted Kairi back to the hideout was. Kuja was patiently waiting for their return. Everyone else was packing up his or her things. Yuna quickly explained the situation.

"Just as I figured," Kuja whispered. "So I came up with a back up plan."

"What is it boss?" Tifa questioned.

"I bought a ship off of that Gummi ship seller...cid, but added my own enhancements to it. It'll take you wherever you need to go. Though, it only fits six." Kuja explained. "Obviously Miss Selphie and Miss Kairi and myself are going...Kairi why don't you pick the other three to go with us."

Kairi thought a moment. "Yuna...Barret.... and Garnet."

Kuja nodded. "Very well the rest of you have to stay here and protect town...and if Sora is to come back...tell him who we are."

Ansem was fully recovered by the time he woke up. He opened his eyes, and nearly jumped out of the bed when he saw that Rose was cuddled up next to him under the blankets still sleeping silently. Not wanting to wake her he slipped out of bed and examined his scars in the mirror. Placing on his silver coat and gloves he slipped out of the room and headed for the library.

Rose had done so much for him. She really did have a kind heart. And he wanted to pay that back to her in some way. He reached the library and began to search through his books starting at A.

Rose had woke up not long after Ansem had left the room. She hoped out of bed and opened the black drapes. The sun shone it with bright radiance that blinded her. She shielded her eyes from the sun until her eyes focused. She then opened the doors that lead out to the balcony...It was a beautiful view...the sunrise was a beautiful sight to see. The rising falls acted like a prism that reflected cascades of light in all directions...it was a magnificent sight. She took a couple of moments to paint this image in her mind hoping it would stay their forever.

Just as she was about to turn around and leave when she saw darkness curling at the bottom of the castle, at the bottom of the falls. Taking a closer look she knew it was the heartless...gathering there to plot their next attack...this time she'd be ready for them... she knew what they were up to...they, like her wanted to find the last and final keyblade...that keyblade was the most important thing to restoring peace to the world.... and she knew it was all up to her to find it.

Shutting the doors behind her she walked back into the room and noticed that Ansem wasn't there. She scowled and twisted her nose. So she wasn't allowed to leave the room but he was.... she took out her keyblade and drew it close to her chest. Opening the door she stepped out into the hallway. She had a job to do and she needed to finish it... with a deep breath she charged out of the room and headed directly for the library.

Opening the large oak doors that lead to the two-story library, she found a shock. Ansem was waiting for her there with a smile on his face.

"Took you long enough." He playfully antagonized.

"What?" she questioned. "I don't need you playing my father today...I've got a job to do... and I don't need any type or form of distractions."

"Exactly...you mentioned something in your sleep about a keyblade...a fourth one...well I pulled out every possible book you could find about a keyblade in this library."

Rose was truly shocked. He was actually being nice. The Ansem in Mickey's letter seemed pretty heartless and nasty. But that's not how he was at all. He was very kind and generous...plus he saved her a lot of time trying to find all the books in the library.

She scanned the books over with a glance... "The key to Legends." "The Truthful key to magical history." "Key Historical mythology" "Legend of the keyblade." "Types of Keyblades." "Synthesizing a true key and blade" "The key to sharpening your blade" Laughing she picked up that book and showed it to Ansem. "I don't think I'm going to find anything I'm looking for in this book."

Ansem shrugged. "Well you never know."

"Thanks anyway...Looks like I have a lot of reading to do." She replied.

"Umm..." he began. "Do you mind if I help?"

She shook her head. "No not at all go right ahead."

They spent the entire morning looking and paging through the books. Total there was over three hundred that looked like they had some reference to a keyblade. The other two hundred or so had no point to their search. By the time midday came they were both exhausted. And they hadn't said much at all.

Rose's stomach grumbled. "Uhhh I'm so hungry"

He let out half of a laugh and stood up to stretch. "I don't think this is a good approach to what you're looking for."

"But king Mickey insisted that the information I needed was here." Rose demanded.

"Well" he began. "Maybe its not in the form of books...maybe its in another form."

"This place is known for its library...it has to be here." She snapped. "It has to."

Surprisingly before he knew what he was doing he knelt down to her level and hugged her close to him. "Don't give up hope. You'll find what your looking for...I promise."

She was shocked but she enjoyed having someone comfort her. So far this mission hadn't been a pleasant one but just looking at Ansem eased her heart a bit. Now she knew...if he was there to help her she'd find the answer.

Sora yawned and stepped into the Synthesizing shop with a yawn. It was time for Sora to go on his ultimate mission yet. He was tired...true...but ready. Donald and Goofy followed him in. Instantly a moogle came running to him.

"You're still here?" the moogle questioned. "My word...three young peoples came in here not to long ago asking for you...kupo"

"Who?" Sora questioned in a curious voice.

"They were girls." The moogle admitted. "One with curled brown hair and yellow dress. Another with short brown hair and kimono...and the last with short red hair and short purple mini skirt...with deep blue eyes...kupo...seemed really concerned about you."

Sora almost chocked on the food he was chewing in his mouth. "What? Did they say they're named."?

The moogle shook his head... "Alas no...but I know one of them... kupo."

"Whom is that?" Sora questioned once more.

"One of them is from the rebel group of the heartless...you've met her before...Yuna I think." The moogle whispered.

Sora thanked the moogle. And rushed out of the shop to report to the rebel group's headquarters in the third district. When he reached it he barged through the front door startling the people who were in there. Tifa greeted him warmly.

"Hello welcome to the Anti heartless rebel group...how may I help you?"

Sora didn't wait for an invitation to speak...instead he spilled his heart out in panic. "Have you had anyone new here?"

Rinoa stepped forward. "Yes we have why do you ask?"

"Who were they?" Sora demanded.

"Their names were Kairi and Selphie." Rinoa replied.

It was true Sora confirmed. Kairi had come to search for him after all...and now she was gone...out looking for him."

"Who are you any way?" Tifa questioned.

Sora hesitated then told them. "My name is Sora...and I'm looking for a girl named Kairi."

They gasped in unison.

"Oh my" Zidane whispered.

"No way" Quistis replied.

"They just left" Rinoa answered. "Looking for you."

He had been seconds to late...and it killed him. Only seconds. He could have held Kairi in his arms again and comforted her. He hadn't seen her in two years...he wanted to see her so bad that tears burned in his eyes. "Thank you" he whispered. "I've got to catch up with them no matter what." He turned on his heels and ran for Aerith's home. He needed to tell them what had happened. He needed to catch up with them before she got to far away. He was ready to face anything to see Kairi again...

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter...I hope you like it please R&R...I really need to know your opinions...it keeps me going you know.


	5. Kidnapped

Welcome my fellow readers… This is awesome…I'm now working on chapter five of one of the best stories I've ever written.

Chapter 5

She let out a slow steady, tired sigh. Her eyes were heavy and her brain refused to function properly any more. She had seen so many words. They lie there on the page, telling a story, but to the tired eye they were a mass whirlwind of confusion. Refusing to look at another book Rose sat up and stretched. She glanced at Ansem who sat propped up in a corner of two bookshelves, a book in his hand he snored loudly.

"I guess you couldn't take all the reading either?" she asked him, obviously not waiting for a reply. She began to walk around the library, looking at all sorts of books. She loved books, any type. She read almost always and enjoyed everything she read. Books were like magic. They teleported you to unknown places that didn't even exist.

She eyed the small desk under the stairs and bit her lip. All sorts of books and papers were sprawled out all over the place. She took a step closer and forced her self to stop. She thought to herself. _This is wrong…it's not my things to go snooping around in._ Yet still curiosity got the better of her and she found herself walking briskly to the desk. There were all sorts of sketches of each and every type of heartless that existed. Notes were jotted down beside the pictures, in almost illegible handwriting. The books, Ansem had written himself all about the behaviors of heartless. They were what he called the "Ansem Reports."

Pushing those books aside she found a drawer along the side of the desk. With trembling fingers she opened it and found single leather bound book sitting in the drawer with a bottle of ink and a feathery quill. She took out the book and placed it on the desk and opened it slowly. The book was a diary. Written in his own beautiful calligraphy. She flipped towards the back of the book and glanced at the date…this was only a few days ago it was all written there….

_Shadows, there everywhere, I can't seem to escape them. The heartless, they won't obey me. They haunt me in reality and dreams. Why won't they listen to me anymore? Why would they seek someone else's leadership when I believe I'm the only one whom can control them? Yet still they have abandoned me for another. From this morning on the day got stranger. A Young woman came from a different world to come here for some unknown reason. She's so crazy. Why seek me out, what is she looking for? I'll need to ask these questions when she awakes from the sleep she passed into. Yet she is pretty cute…I won't let the heartless have her, there is something special about her…just what it is I don't know. I need to find this out. She probably won't tell me if she knows who I am…I'll probably use fear to squeeze the information out of her. Intimidation always works on young girls her age. She can't be that stubborn can she? _

Rose laughed to herself as she looked up from the entry. You don't know me very well Ansem she thought silently to herself. She placed the book back on the desk and stretched. While in mid stretch she stopped. Something was up. It didn't feel right to her. The air was heavier than usual. What's going on? She questioned. Was the heartless going to attack? Something was different this time…the shadow's remained on the wall, instead of moving.

She inched closer to get a better look at it. Something was wrong. She felt it in her heart mind and body. Her fingers began to materialize around the Diamond keyblade at her side. The keyblade let out sort of a humming sound to let her know that the shadows she was so daringly approaching was nothing but danger.

As she inched ever so closer to the darkness the keyblade grew brighter. The dark shadow on the wall began to whirl. Dark snaps of black thunder began to clash through the air. Rose knew exactly what this was. A darkness portal, a place where the heartless could enter the room. She began to back away quickly but found her eyes were captivated by the darkness. A shadow arm extended from it and caressed her skin so gently. Its fingers were icy and sent chills down her spine, yet all together it was comforting.

Without warning it grasped her arm and pulled her into the eternal darkness. She let out an earsplitting scream. Ansem snapped his eyes open immediately sensing the danger and ran to where Rose had once stood. All that was left was a shining keyblade on the ground, which emitted a rainbow of colors. The remaining color left in Ansem's face drained. She was gone. The darkness had kidnapped her.

Kairi sat in her seat swaying her feet anxiously. Her eyes darted from one place to another. Selphie sat beside her friend with a weary look. She yawned. "Don't worry Kairi, we'll find them!"

"I hope your right" Kairi whispered. "I want to tell Sora how I really feel."

"You will" Selphie smiled.

With a sudden grumble of the ships engine the entire place shook. Kairi grasped tightly on to her chair. Selphie held Kairi's arm in shock. Garnet whom was cleaning the ship out in the back came bustling out to find out what the commotion was. Barret burst out of the kitchen grumbling under his breath.

"That's the third Asteroid we've hit so far" Yuna announced. "Who's driving this thing?"

Barret spun around in her face. "Kuja that Foo! I bet you he's in there screwing himself rather than driving."

_Kuja at that moment "I am sooooo beautiful…Go me!" He said in a somewhat romantic voice as he looked at a portrait of himself._

"I'm gonna kill that Foo. From now on I'm driving and he can have Kitchen duty." Barret burst out as he charged into the driver's room.

"Some day huh Kairi?" Garnet asked as she sat next to them.

Kairi nodded.

"Whats wrong? Aren't you excited? When we find Sora you can finally talk to him." Garnet replied.

"I'm so anxious. I haven't seen him for two years; it's been so long. Plus I don't know if he forgot our promise or not."

"Love lasts longer than you think Kairi" Yuna replied. "I had a lover disappear for two years once. I got the courage to find him. With my friends and I we overcame any obsticial in our way. And when we finally found him…he still loved me all the same."

"That's amazing" Selphie sighed. "I just love romance stories like that."

"I told you, Foo! I don't care if you're the leader or not, I'm driving this thing" Barret yelled as he pushed Kuja out of the room.

Everyone stared at Kuja with wide eyes.

"Whats he got crawling up his ass today? All I was doing was admiring my Sexiness" Kuja asked.

The cabin of people outburst in loud laughter.

"Please smile Kairi" Kuja replied. "I hate to see young girls like yourself sad like that."

Garnet eyed him with a deep look. She was clearly thinking of the time in her world…and what he had done to her.

Kairi thought a moment. "Alright! I'll smile more. I should be happy after all. I am going to find Sora and tell him how I really feel but… for some reason I just can't get this bad feeling out of my head."

Ansem sat franticly at his desk searching for something that would give him a clue that would tell him where the darkness would have taken Rose. Clearly it was because she was a Keyblade master possessing great powers on the side of light, but where would they have taken her.

His mind was clouded with panic, worry and pain. He couldn't let the Heartless take her. She was so innocent and pure. He wouldn't ever let the darkness take hold of her heart. She was here for a reason, and that was to stop the heartless from spreading. He just had to find a way to get her back, and when he did he'd protect her with her life.

He reached down and picked up the sparkling keyblade that still lie there motionless on the ground. The minute his fingers touched the sparkling blade an unbearable pain filled his body, like a wild fire ready to consume all within him. He flinched and dropped the blade as it clashed to the ground making a chime like pure church bells.

Ansem sighed. He knew only the purest of hearts could be bearers of the Keyblades. He knew that dark ambitions were still resting silently deep within the layers of his tainted heart. There was no way he could touch a pure Keyblade like that and expect it not to bite him back. After all…He wanted to regain his control over the heartless once he figured out exactly how to do that. And even though he hated to admit it, it was true; he wanted Rose to stay by his side forever. She was young girl of no more than sixteen and he was in his mid twenties, but she could still make a fine Queen for his Castle.

Mindlessly he pushed those thoughts out of his mind; his main concern was trying to find out where she had gone. The darkness had seemed to have swallowed her and left no trace behind. This would be a tough search but he swore to himself he'd hold her safely in his arms again.

Rose opened her weary eyes and found she lye on a cold stone floor. She sat up and placed her hand to her head and moaned.

"Where am I?" She asked.

She let her eyes focus then she stood up and looked around and almost let out an earsplitting scream. She was on a Clock. She was standing on the top just below the large face of the Clock. How had she gotten here in the first place?

Her heart and mind raced furiously. She walked along the wall of the clock tower and feared not to let herself look down. Her breath came out in harsh uneven heaves. She was for the first time, scared. Ansem wasn't here to protect her not this time. She turned a corner and gasped. A young woman in a blue dress with sparkling blue eyes and tendrils of red hair was tied up and gagged to one of the poles of the clock tower.

"Oh my goodness" Rose gapped. She ran over to the girl and began to untie her.

The girl shook her head frivolously and made odd noises through the gag.

Rose grasped the gag and worked her fingers through the knot. When she finally untied it the woman burst out "No! It's a trap!"

Rose spun around and took in a terrified gasp. "Who's there?"

A dark silhouette appeared and began to advance on her. It began to laugh in deep gasps, revealing that this mystery person was a man. It was a cloaked figure, covered from head to toe in entirely black. She tried to run but soon found out there was no place to hide. The figure advanced on her and began to outstretch its hands. It grasped her shoulders and lifted her off her feet with ease.

"Such a pest for such a small girl" he laughed. "Now to kill you." With a simple throw Rose went flying off the clock tower. She could hear the man laughing hysterically and the young woman screaming in fear.

She was falling and there was nothing she could do about it. She was going to die anyway. She had failed her mission… it was all over now. She heard herself cry out Ansem's name and tears fell from her eyes. She was falling into eternal darkness when suddenly a strong pair of arms caught her.

Well that's it for now

This chapter is so short

Boo hoo

Not as long as my others

Oh well

Do tell me what you think

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…..

I'M ON MY HANDS AND KNEES HERE

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

REVIEW!!!!

I NEED SOME ENCOURAGEMENT


	6. Memories of broken pasts

Yay chappie six!!!!!!!

I have some really good ideas for this story.

Go me

I love this chapter so much. (Especially Roses' personality.)

Also two characters revealed.

And Kissing scene

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME KINGDOM HEARTS CHAIN OF MEMORIES SPOILERS!!!!! DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN KH COM.

Chapter 6

The ship landed with a thud, which knocked everyone to the ground. Excitedly Kairi brushed herself off and raced out the ship. Selphie followed right behind her. Kairi looked around. They stood on an all-stone ground with marble pillars all around them. Colorful tapestry' s hung upon them. Directly in front of them was a large door with two gladiators along the sides. Kuja joined them. "Damn where are we? The prehistoric times."

"The Olympus coliseum." Kairi answered.

"You My dear are correct." A voice called behind.

They spun around to see a rather muscular man. His red hair was radiant in the sunlight. His eyes were deep blue…Just like Sora Kairi thought.

"Sorry did I scare you? My name is Hercules." He said with politeness. "Who may I ask are you."

Kuja stepped forward. "I am Kuja of the Elite Anti-Heartless Society. And these people are Selphie and Kairi." Kuja offered his hand.

Hercules hesitated but accepted. "May I ask what you are wearing?"

Kuja blushed. "I always wear this."

Hercules shrugged.

"Hercules sir…" Kairi began. "Have you seen Sora?"

His eyes brightened at the name. "Sora…no how is he?"

"I don't know" Kairi answered rather depressed. "I haven't seen him for two years now."

"You what?" Sora didn't go back to his home world?"

Kairi nodded. "His work was never finished."

Selphie grasped her friend's arm. "Aww Kairi doesn't be sad. We'll find him."

Kairi tried to smile but found tears coming of her eyes.

"Say Hercules do you know anything about fighting?" Selphie questioned.

"I'm the best out there"

"Kairi really needs lessons." She replied, "Do you think she could get some help from you?"

Hercules smiled. "Don't cry fair maiden. You'll find Sora no matter what. Come on I'll teach you some of my techniques that way you can fight the heartless whenever."

He led them into the coliseum doors and into the lobby where a young girl sat waiting patiently. Her bright green eyes sparkled and her smile bright even though her orange tank was dirty and ripped.

Yuna let out a gasp. "Rikku is that you?"

The girl turned to the group. "Omigod…Yuna!" She hopped off her seat and ran to give her friend a hug. "What happened? When we were attacked we got separated. Thank god you came. I thought I'd be stuck with him."

"With who?" Yuna asked.

Rikku whispered. "Him"

"You Hercules do you have any bathrooms better than these porta-poties out here?" a masculine voice called.

Yuna gasped. "Sir…. sir Jecht."

He looked at her with curious eyes. "Yuna is that you? Wow you grew up…"

"That's usually what people do as time passes." Yuna whispered. "Your dead, how can you be here?"

Rikku clung on to Yuna's arm. "I really don't know but he gives me the creeps."

"I found these two outside. I let them stay here." Hercules replied. "I train them."

"That's right we've been trained by the great Hercules himself. I am good enough to fight any heartless that comes my way. Are you?" Jecht interjected.

"I'm going to try and train them." Hercules replied. "I'd do anything for Lady Kairi. I owe her and Sora so much. Now Kairi lets see your skill."

88888

Sora stared out the window of the Gummi ship with wide eyes. His heart pounded in his chest. He was so close to her, and now she seemed to be getting further. She seemed to be slipping through his fingers.

"Cheer up Sora" Aerith whispered as she sat beside him and handed him a cup of warm tea. "We'll find her soon."

"Aerith, Kairi is my whole world. I feel so bad for not telling her that I love her after I left her on the islands. She probably thinks I forgot all about her."

"Then why would she be looking for you?" Aerith asked.

Sora shrugged. "Whats even worse is that I forgot about her when we went to Castle Oblivion. I replaced her with Namine'."

"That wasn't your fault." She answered in a harsh tone. "That witch manipulated your memories into replacing Kairi with herself."

Sora sighed as he sipped his tea. "Don't blame her. The Organization made her do it. Besides Namine' should have never existed."

"I know that" Aerith whispered. "You know back in my old world I used to be a very special person. I had rare blood in my veins and I could sense things before they happened. I was the planets only last remaining Ancient, but then I died."

Sora gasped. "You your dead?"

She giggled. "Not exactly. I died in my old world. That's why I can never return there. I don't exist there any more. I would alter the time space continuum if I were to return. You see when I died; I was miraculously brought back to life in Traverse town. My powers aren't the same as they used to be but I still have them."

"What is your point?"

"My point is…I have the ability to sense people and places. That's why I could tell something was wrong in Hallow Bastion. I can sense Kairi is looking for you, and Namine' is still alive. She shouldn't exist, but does."

"Namine' is out there somewhere."

Aerith nodded. "Sadly yes. She is looking for someone, like herself. Someone like Kairi."

"Namine' wouldn't touch Kairi" Sora spat. "I won't let her."

"She means no harm" Aerith assured him. "I can tell, but she seems set on some goal."

Sora groaned. "I have a bad feeling about this. I need to find Kairi soon."

With a loud rumble the ship lurched suddenly making spill his tea. Cid came flying out with rage in his eyes. "I knew that, this was a bad idea. The engine is overheating."

Sora gasped. "Whats going to happen?"

"We're going to need to stop somewhere for a while. Ya know, let the engine calm down a bit."

"Where would that be?"

"The nearest world, what ever that may be."

"But I'm pretty sure that it's the…." Sora cut off to gasp. "It's the Destiny Islands."

888888888

The sun was bright and high on the warm island. There was no proof that there was actually a storm there the night before, but one thing was for certain. The mood was very damp and dreary. It seemed that the mysterious disappearance of Selphie and Kairi had spread throughout the islands. The only ones that came to play on the island now were Wakka and Tidus. They sat on the dock staring out into the see, blank faced.

The islands were quiet, and neither boy seemed as if they'd ever speak again. First it was Sora, Kairi and Riku who had mystically disappeared, but no one noticed it because their world ceased to exist altogether. This time everyone knew that Selphie and Kairi had vanished. Selphie's parents were raving that it was all Kairi's fault, and Kairi's parents who were in charge of the islands were blaming that someone kidnapped, them.

"Ya think they'll ever come back." Wakka whispered.

Tidus sighed. "I don't think so. Not for a while."

"I miss them." Wakka replied.

"Me too."

"The islands are too quiet without them."

"I miss them all" Tidus answered. "Kairi, Selphie, Riku, and Sora"

"I bet you it had something to do with that storm last night. Kairi is probably searching for Sora now." Wakka said.

They each let out slow depressing sighs and began to stare out into the ocean that seemed to go on forever.

What the two of them failed to notice was a young blonde haired girl that looked almost identical to Kairi walk along the path by the waterfall and into the secret place by the tree. Her eyes were sparkling, sapphire blue. Her blonde hair down to her shoulders, it was cut in the same style as Kairi. Her plain white dress was flapping in the warm wind.

She followed the path until she came to a room with chalked drawings all over the walls and rocks. Even though it was so sweet she couldn't smile. Her mind wandered elsewhere. She couldn't focus. She needed to talk to Kairi. She was so sure that Kairi would be here, but yet she was nowhere to be found at all.

"Kairi where are you." She whispered. "I need to talk to you. You need to find him soon, you need to confess your feelings to him or else…the unthinkable will happen. He'll forget all about you." Her words began to trail off, and tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Kairi, its all my fault. If I had never toyed with Sora's mind then this would never happened. You are the only one who can help me. Once you tell Sora how you feel, you'll experience your true memories…and you'll know how to save me…" she let her words trail off suddenly and rushed out of the secret place and heard a loud crash. "What in the world…" she began, then let out a horrified gasp. "NO" she mouthed.

What had just crashed was a Gummi ship, and worse it was Sora's. She peered out to see the two native boys from the island rushing toward them to find out what happened. Sure enough Sora and his friends emerged from the ship. He greeted his friends happily. She managed to let out a grin. Sora's eyes glanced up at her and gasped.

She turned ran. She couldn't let Sora see her at all, or else it was all over. He'd forget Kairi completely and that would be it. She'd cease to exist. She heard a footstep behind her, and noticed he was following her. She found herself back in the secret room. It was a dead end. There was no way to go…except…except…She took a deep breath and ran hoping with all her heart he wouldn't find her.

8888888888888

The strong arms held her tightly as they flew back up to the tower. Rose knew that the darkness was gone and the girl in the blue dress was just knocked out as she spied her lying there unconscious. When she was safely on the stone floor of the clock tower. She spun around to face her hero. He was cloaked in complete black, and she couldn't manage to make out the face.

"Um…I want to thank you. You saved me twice now haven't you?"

It nodded. "You are just calling for danger aren't you?"

She smiled shyly. Her hero was a boy with a deep growling voice. "What may I call you?"

He hesitated. "My name is…. you may call me Riku."

She nodded. "Sir Riku, you have my thanks. How may I repay you?"

He slowly lowered his hood to reveal a handsome face with high jawbones and deep green eyes. His silver hair was gently blowing in the wind. Rose felt herself take in a sharp breath he was gorgeous. "You can repay me like this."

Before Rose could think Riku placed his thumb and his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up toward his face. He bent down and slowly let his lips meet hers. Her lips were soft and gentle and made him hungry for more.

She felt herself immediately succumb to the darkness of his kiss and felt her arms wrap around his neck. She felt his free hand wrap around her waist and pulled her closer. He playfully nipped on her lips, and when she gasped he let his tongue slide into her mouth. She knew she had no control and so she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy it."

He pulled away from her to gasp for air. That was when she snapped into reality. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. "Just who do you think you are?"

Rubbed the spot on his face where she hit him and smiled. "So you're playing hard to get?"

"I'm not playing anything. How dare you take advantage of me like that." She growled. "Why are all men like that?"

"Don't act as if you didn't enjoy it, I know you did." Riku countered. "I know whats in your heart."

Rose gasped. "Wha- how do you, how is that possible."

"I am the former master of darkness itself. I know everything in anyone's heart. I know that you hold a Keyblade. I know you are searching for another one. I know you have feelings for Ansem at Hallow Bastion. I know everything." He replied.

Rose spat at him. "You couldn't possibly know everything in my heart."

He smirked. "Oh my dear Rose, but I do…even that little incident that happened when you were…oh say thirteen years old. When you gave up the most important part of your soul, because of fear. Fear of the darkness."

"STOP IT" she screamed. "STOP! PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYMORE. IF YOU KNOW EVERYTHING IN MY HEART YOU ALSO KNOW THAT I HATE THAT MEMORY!" Her voice trembled.

"Overcome the darkness, become the darkness itself, come with me." Riku offered as she took a step back. "If you choose the light, you will have to face that memory again, and in the near future should say."

"GO TO HELL" she cursed.

Riku looked taken aback. "Fine, run home to Ansem if you can." In a flash of darkness Riku disappeared.

Rose looked over the edge of the clock tower and saw a portal beneath her. It was the only way to get home. She took a deep breath and jumped as she let the darkness swallow her. As she fell she heard in the back of her mind her thirteen year old self-screaming. It got louder and louder until finally it stopped and she felt a sharp pain shoot through her body as she crashed on the ground of the library of Hallow Bastion. She heard a sickening crack in her left arm and found she couldn't move it very well.

She felt Ansem lift her into his arms. His voice echoed in her ears. The shock from the fall was setting in and she began to shake tremendously. The last thing she remembered was Ansem telling her she was running a very high fever. She slowly let herself sleep and fade into the darkness.


	7. Belief Part 1

Hello my fellow readers.

Yay this is chapter 7

go me

I appreciate all of your reviews.

Thanks much

Note- A lot of you said that I need to make my plot flow easier…I agree, but I can't go revealing everything very quickly though, it would spoil the story. For instance, Roses' past is going to be revealed very slowly, how she came across the Diamond keyblade, and that mysterious memory that she hates… there is lots about her that I need to explain.

Plus you have to remember, you don't yet know who the new leader of the Heartless is….

that is a secret.

Chapter 7

Her head pounded with merciless force. Each throb brought on a pain of Nausea, which made her sick to her stomach. She forced herself to open her eyes. Pain seared through her arms and legs. What had happened? She couldn't quite remember. Blurrily the room she slept came to her vision. Instantly memories flooded into her mind. With a groan she tried to sit up but winced in pain.

Rose looked at her left arm which was bandaged in a rather sloppy way. Her legs had painful bruises and her arms had cuts which oozed out blood. She remembered exactly what had happened. She had fallen off the clock tower into a portal and landed on the floor of the library. She confirmed that the sickening crack she heard was her left arm which was now broken.

She looked around to find that she was alone in the room. Where was Ansem? She remembered him vaguely telling her she had a fever and took her to bed, but there was no sign of him anywhere. With a faint sparkle she found the Diamond Keyblade at the end of the bed. She sat up with all her might and pulled the keyblade close to her bruised body. Instantly she felt relief fill her. She could feel the Keyblade's magic weaving its way through her and healing her wounds. It gave her strength.

Just as she was about to stand up Ansem strode into the room, carrying what seemed to be food. She smiled.

"What were you doing out of bed?" He questioned.

She grinned. "I'm feeling better now. I wanted to go and explore the castle."

"Not with a broken arm you're not." He warned her. "The heartless are crawling around everywhere."

"So"

"So, that means you can't defend yourself. You know it too." He replied.

"Listen with the diamond keyblade I can heal in a matter of hours, broken arm or not." was her answer.

He sighed. "Its not that easy Rose… When you disappeared, I didn't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh" she said. "So you are going to be over protective of me then?"

"No…Not really"

"Then what?" she snapped. "I can do what I want, the heartless wont get me! Not like they got you!"

Ansem gasped in surprise. He was speechless.

Rose too was surprised at what she just blurt out. "Oh Ansem, I'm so sorry!"

Ansem turned. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to take a walk, you stay here and eat the food I made." He turned on his heals and left the room leaving Rose alone.

"I'm such a dummy." she whispered. "How could I have said something like that?" She stood up and hopped out of bed. "I have to apologize again. I really think I hurt his feelings."

88888888888

"No, No, No you're doing it all wrong" Jecht snapped at Kairi who held her sword tightly in her hands. "That's not how you swing."

Kairi flinched. "I'm sorry"

"Jecht stop being so pushy" Hercules warned. "She just needs practice."

"Herc" Jecht pressed. "I can't stand to see someone fight that terribly. How is she going to be able to protect herself from the Heartless with these pathetic fighting skills. She'd be killed in an instant."

"I know that, but cheer her on not pull her down." he replied. "Like this." He walked over to Kairi and examined her. "Ah I see the problem. You're holding it to hard, relax your fingers like this, and don't be so tense."

Kairi obeyed.

"Now when you swing turn your wrist slightly" he commanded.

She took in a deep breath and swung. She hit the target in a clean swing.

"Bravo" Yuna screamed. "Keep it up Kairi"

Garnet clapped on the sidelines with Kuja and slephie

Kairi smiled. "I-I did it."

"See I knew you could do it" Hercules whispered in her ear.

She nodded and blushed.

With a sudden swish of the air Kairi looked up to see a winged Horse descend with a young maiden on it. Her skin was a creamy complexion and her body was slender. She wore a tight fitting pink toga and her long chestnut brown hair was tied back in a pony tail.

"Meg" Hercules exclaimed.

She hopped off the horse and ran to her love. "Hercules…its terrible"

"What?" He questioned.

"Hades…listen up…I've come to warn you." she whispered in a frantic voice.

Even though Kairi couldn't hear she felt her heart drop into her stomach. Something was wrong.

888888888

I'm going to end it here for now…why is it so short…Because I'm in school doing this…. I only have a limited time to write this…

This is only part one of this chapter though

tee hee

yours truly

Frosty princess katie


	8. Believe part 2

Oh my word…I'm actually updating…. (Gasp)

I just returned from a trip to Disney World and came up with some great ideas while I was there.

Tee Hee

Thanks for putting up with me for so long

(Bows head)

Chapter 7 part 2

Belief

"Hades?" Hercules questioned "Whats he up to now?"

"Its terrible. I was spying on him and…." Meg began. Her body trembled.

"Spying!" Hercules burst out. "What do you mean spying?"

Meg hesitated and bit her lip.

"Meg! How many times have I told you that Spying on them is dangerous". Hercules snapped.

She managed a bit of a smile and snapped back into reality spilling all the information she had gathered. "I overheard Hades talking to some creepy looking things…like nothing of this world. They were talking about failing a past mission…something that had to do with the princesses of heart."

Kairi who had moved closer to hear tensed up. She knew deep down in her heart that she was a princess of heart whether she liked it or not. She herself had been kidnapped by Maleficent and was just about forced to give her heart up to her…

"What are they planning?" the male hero asked her.

"They… they were talking about Keyblades…not just the one Sora had either." She replied. "More of them…four of them to be exact."

Kairi felt her stomach tense up. She almost for got to breathe. Yuna appeared next to her. "Kairi…whats wrong?"

"Something bad is happening" the redhead replied. "And I'm afraid."

Meg continued her story. "Hades said that their new leader, who he failed to mention exactly who, gave them new orders…to find priestesses, priestesses of pure heart. Hades said that the priestesses were girls…who were pure yet determined to defeat darkness. Each of them has a different quality the others do not."

"Priestesses?" Hercules questioned. "What sort of priestesses?"

Meg shook her head. "I don't know…he just said that they were girls…with pure hearts and minds and had a willingness to defeat darkness."

Kairi felt despair dampening in her chest. She silently mouthed the word "No"

Hercules pulled Meg close. "Is there anything else?"

She nodded. "Yes…he did say that the priestesses were not the Princesses of heart. Their hearts have already been locked away with the keyblade and Kingdom hearts."

Kairi inched closer and felt somewhat relief fill her chest. She was not a Priestess even though she fit the category perfect. It was because she was a princess of heart that she was not a priestess. She took a deep breath and let this set into her body. Her mind wandered and pondered over the thought and tensed up. Right off the bat…she could think of someone who did match that category…and that someone was not a princess of heart.

Meg finished the last bit of her story by telling Hercules in a rather loud voice so that everyone could hear. "He said that he could sense one of them here and that he is deploying a strong army to capture her."

Hercules pulled his girlfriend closer to him. "Are you worried its you?"

She shook her head. "I know it's not me…I'm not pure of heart or mind…I do want to defeat the darkness but…remember…I worked as Hades slave. I'm not a priestess, but I think I know who it might be."

"Who" Hercules questioned.

Kairi had inched closer and closer. Yuna followed behind her trying to strain all her listening skills.

Meg leaned in and whispered carefully. "I think it might be…that Rikku girl. Its not definite but she's the only one who's lived here long enough to fit it. I see you have some more friends… but Hades couldn't have sensed them already…unless his power has grown."

Hercules considered this for a minute. "You know…Hades has gotten stronger. He is able to sense things quicker and more accurate. Zeus told me that his powers are growing and not for the better. It could very well be any of these girls here except Kairi who was a princess of heart. Did you hear anything else? Any information would help."

Meg thought a moment. He just said that If they retrieve all 7 priestesses they could dissolve the seal on kingdom hearts and find the Keyblades. With that accomplished the princesses of heart would be vulnerable again."

Kairi felt as if someone slapped her in the face.

Yuna stood there in her place with shock written all over her face. "Rikku…"

Kairi was silent. She knew something was wrong and it concerned her.

Yuna leaned into Kairi's ear. "Whats going on with Rikku?"

Kairi tried to speak but found her voice had grown dry and raspy.

"Rikku…. whats going to happen to Rikku?" Yuna moaned. "Is there something wrong?"

Hercules made his way over to Yuna. He realized the concern on her face immediately. "Is Rikku someone close to you?"

She nodded. Now she was beginning to lose her balance and began to sway. Kairi let her lean on her shoulder. "Rikku… Rikku is my cousin. She risked her life many times to save my own. Whats going to happen to Rikku?"

Hercules took one final look at Meg and sighed. "We should all go back inside. I have to tell you a little bit about what has been going on in the shadows of the darkness for the last two years."

The strong hero gathered everyone up and led them into the coliseum lobby as Meg tended to Pegasus. Hercules made everyone sit and calm down before he began to speak. "Meg's always like that… showing up to warn us and making a big scene."

"Herc whats going on here" Jecht snapped

"I should wait till Meg gets back…she knows all the facts." He replied, and as if on cue Meg walked briskly through the door.

"Let me handle this wonder boy." She turned to face her audience. "Two years ago Sora sealed the worlds again by sealing Kingdom Hearts, but something went wrong, totally wrong. The heartless over the years have grown stronger and have broken the barrier. They have swarmed in the shadows for two years now, and we haven't suspected a thing, until now."

Kairi tensed up. She knew something had been going on. She felt it back on the destiny islands. It began as an uneasy feeling, but she pushed it aside figuring that she was missing Sora too much. As the days went by the feeling grew stronger and more urgent. As the days passed by she knew something was wrong.

Meg continued. "I went spying in Hades lair and found some information, Information that may be the key behind everything that's been happening. It seems that Hades is looking for priestesses who are pure of heart and mind. And he said something about opening Kingdom hearts again by using the priestesses to find the last Keyblade, if there is such a thing."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Jecht asked from his secluded corner.

Hercules hesitated. "Hades believes that one of the priestesses is here."

Yuna tensed up. Kairi felt her hand begin to shake as she silently mouthed "Rikku"

"So one of you gals here is a priestess" Jecht replied. "So what no big deal. Who is it? Is it you Meg? Just use your super priestess powers to fight them."

"No I'm not a priestess Jechty-boy. And the priestesses don't have super powers. It's their pure hearts and minds that sets them apart from any other girl out there" Meg snapped at him.

"Well I was just sayin-" Jecht began, but was cut off by a loud crashing noise.

As if reaction Hercules snapped into action. "What the heck"

A cold eerie voice filled the lobby. A voice that was saturated with evil. A voice that Hercules knew too well. "Oh Hercules where are you…you too Meg my sweet. Come out come out were ever you are… I believe you have something…or should I say someone I want."

Meg gasped in horror. "Hades! He's here!"

Drawing his sword he looked at is group of guests. "Hide Rikku!"

"Wha-" Rikku began, but was cut off by the frantic tugging of Yuna and Kairi. "What's the big idea…whats going on?"

Hercules looked at them. "I'll explain later. Jecht! Meg! Lets go!"

As they led Rikku into the back rooms of the lobby Kairi grabbed Selphie's arm. "Selphie! Get garnet and find Kuja and get some help from the ship!"

Selphie nodded and ran off into the distance.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Walking as quickly as she could, arm in a sling and all, she made her way through the cold castle corridors. She had gone too far this time. She let the nastiest words slip from her lips. "Dummy me! Why did I have to say that to him? I know as well as he, that the darkness is tempting. I've got to apologize!"

She glided through the halls casting shadows along the sides of the walls as she went. The darkness was present in the castle and she could feel every bit of it. I seeped into ever nook and cranny in the stones. It was saturated in darkness. Yet as dark and eerie as it was, Rose felt no present danger. She had learned to depict the real danger of the heartless when they were near by and the darkness that had settled over the castle.

No wonder no one lived here. Not only was it freezing and sent chills down her spine, but also the darkness itself seemed to make itself at home here. Ansem had lived here and ruled over the heartless, yet she remembered reading so clearly that journal entry that had said someone else was controlling them. If that were true… She and Ansem were in big trouble.

Rose made her way through the hallways. The corridors seemed to get colder and darker. She had traveled for quite some time now and realized that she wasn't getting any closer to her objective, which was the library. Had she been so lost in thought or so scared of the darkness that she made a wrong turn? It didn't seem so farfetched of an idea once she thought it over more.

She began to walk backwards but as she would have it, her curiosity got the better of her. She turned on her heal and began to follow the dark corridor even further into the unknown castle walls.

She made her way past many abandon rooms that had sheets of dust within them. It seemed that Ansem had no care for cleaning this place at all. The only rooms she saw that seemed to be somewhat tidy were his room, the main hall, the kitchen and the library. Everywhere else looked like it hadn't been inhabited in years.

Picking a particular door at random she pushed it open. It led to another residential living quarter. Clearly it was a girl's room. The bed was a canopy bed and was large at that, decorated in expensive silks and satins in shades of pink. The dresser stood abandoned with the same coat of dust upon it on another wall.

Rose couldn't help but wonder what had happened here. This room like all the others had looked as if they were abandoned in a rush. The place was a mess. The blankets and pillows were strewn around. Random articles of clothing lay amongst the floorboards; porcelain dolls had been knocked over in a hurry breaking them to pieces. But what had caught Rose's eye the most was a picture frame that lay in the corner. She picked it up and let out a yelp.

She glanced at her finger, which now began to bleed. The glass from the frame had been shattered and jagged. Ignoring the pain in her finger she wrapped it in the hem or her dress and carefully lifted the frame once more. This time she was observant of the jagged edges and avoided them.

Of course a thick layer of dust covered the picture itself. She blew on it hard and took of most of the layers. The rest would have to be removed by hand. Slowly going around the sharp edges of glass she wiped the final layers of dust away revealing an unexpected sight.

The picture was of a young girl, around her age. She had sparkling green eyes and a prominent smile. Her skin was a creamy smooth complexion and her hair was soft and silky, and long. She had it tied up in a long braid that extended down to her wait. She was skinny too.

Rose looked in awe as she made out a signature at the bottom of the picture. _Aerith. _For some reason emotions flooded into her mind. She was surprised that such a girl as pretty as her could have once lived here. She was sad that the girl, whoever she was, had to leave her home, but most of all the most prominent of her emotions was jealousy.

She had no idea why, but she felt jealous. She was jealous a girl this beautiful had lived so close to Ansem. She tried to shake her thoughts from this strange emotion, but her mind kept wandering back to it. It wouldn't leave her alone.

All this thinking led to her believing that she was developing feelings for Ansem. Sure she like him, but not loved him. She was on a mission to save the galaxy. The last thing she needed was to have her mind clouded by love. Yet why was she so jealous of a girl who she never met? For all she knew the girl could have lived in the castle but never spoken two words to Ansem.

"Whats wrong with me?" she questioned herself. "Why am I acting like this."

She pondered the thought. Her mind searched through every possibility. As she did her mind flashed back to the kiss she had between herself and her mysterious savior Riku. Yet again emotions boiled inside her! She hated that Riku guy! He had stolen her first kiss that she wanted with… She stopped her thoughts. No…it couldn't be. Riku had stolen her first kiss that she wanted to be with Ansem. How was that possible?

Frustrated she stood up and brushed off the dirt from her clothing and stormed out of the room. Yet instead of actually trying to find where Ansem was, she strode deeper into the castle. The further away from Ansem the better.

She climbed a pair of narrow stairs and made her way to the top of a tower. There was one narrow corridor that led from the tower and it led to complete darkness. Gathering courage she walked unrepentantly into whatever waited for her on the other side.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Namine knew what she was doing was wrong. She couldn't do what she was about to do now. If she did it might ruin the entire time space continuum. Yet she couldn't let Sora see her. If she did Sora would disappear and the galaxy's only hope for survival against the heartless would be gone.

She forced the door open that was in the secret place, and stepped into a swirling dimension of color. "I'm sorry Sora, but you cannot see me, no matter what. Kairi! I'm coming to find you." And with that she vanished and the door closed.

Seconds after she did Sora, Donald and Goofy marched into the room.

"Whats wrong Sora?" Goofy questioned. "Ya seem down"

Sora sighed. "I know it was stupid to think this but I thought that if I wished hard enough that Kairi would be here, smiling and waiting for me! I guess I was wrong huh?"

"Now, now don't get yourself down ya here?" Donald interjected. "We have a journey to finish remember! And you know that Kairi is out there looking for you right? So lets go and find her!"

Sora let a small smile creep up his mouth. "Thanks! You guys are the best!"

"Gwarsh! We know. What are pals for?" Goofy replied "We'll find Kairi and that keyblade, along with Riku and King Mickey and this nightmare will all be over."

Sora sighed once more. "But… but I don't know if I want it to be over. I like hanging out with you guys! And traveling to other worlds! Its fun! Once this is all over… sure I'll be happy to get back here and be with Kairi but… I'll miss you."

"Aww phooey! We'll think about that when the time comes. Right now we need to focus on our mission." Donald squeaked.

"You're right" Sora replied. "For now we'll think of our mission… and we'll look for Kairi, but we have to let fate take its course."

"Hey Sora! Whats the big idea? You've been gone for two years and you run off to hide in here" They heard Wakka yell. Tidus following right behind him.

Sora smiled. "Your right, its good to be home… at least if its only for a short while."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

To be continued

Wow I actually updated

Go me

I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism.

Tell me what you think of it so far

Yours truly,

Frosty princess Katie


	9. Hope that shimmers in a broken heart

I'm on a roll! Heck yeah…

Yes that's right folks….I am updating yet again….

Go me

Anyways…I was reading the reviews and to answer your question Random Person…..I was deciding on another character for my story….and the physical looks are very close to what you suggested I just couldn't find a name….but you helped me.

Thanx Much

Onto the chapter

Chapter 8

Hope that shimmers in a broken heart

"Rikku! Just follow me," Yuna snapped. "I'll explain once your safe."

"I don't understand any of this…." Rikku whispered to herself as she let Kairi and Yuna pull her into a darkened room.

"Please cooperate with us…until this is over. It's very important that you don't let Hades find you." Kairi explained.

"Why?" Rikku questioned. "It doesn't make sense. I can fight too ya know. If anyone should be hiding its you Kairi."

Kairi looked taken aback. "Do I really suck at fighting that much."

"Sadly" Rikku began. "Yes."

Kairi groaned as she settled under a table with a thin looking tablecloth. "Don't remind me."

"Please guys…this is serious." Yuna replied. "Kairi…do you want to explain this."

Kairi nodded. "Right… You know how Meg was explaining that there were seven priestesses?"

Rikku nodded, her green eyes wide. "Yeah."

Yuna sighed in frustration. "Rikku…. how dense can you get?"

Rikku smiled at Yuna. "Sorry Yunnie, I'm tiring my hardest to figure this out."

"You're the priestess they're looking for," Yuna blurted out.

Rikku laughed. "Oh…is that all" she paused her voice went suddenly serious. "I'm what?"

Kairi nodded. "We seem to think that you are the priestess."

"Oh…that's why you're trying to hide me." Rikku questioned.

Yuna nodded franticly. She was about to speak up about something, but her voice was cut off by a loud banging noise.

Meg had just burst into the room; her hair fell in strands around her face. Her eyes were frightened. A few cuts decorated her now pale skin. "Kairi, Rikku, Yuna! Are you in here?"

They crawled out from under the table.

"Meg what's wrong?" Rikku questioned.

"Come quick…all three of you!"

Yuna hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Meg nodded. "Please hurry. We've made a terrible mistake."

"What?" Kairi burst. "What do you mean?"

"Follow me! You'll understand in a minute." The brunette replied.

They followed her through the corridors out to the main hall of the lobby. The torches on the walls had now been extinguished and the many trophies had been knocked over to the floor, some even shattered. Meg burst open the front door and they came to a horrid sight.

"Hercules! How nice of you to assemble two of the priestesses in one spot. This has made my job so much easier!" Hades bellowed. Hercules and Jecht both held their swords in their hands and breathed hard. Standing before them was the blue flamed Hades himself.

"Hades! You've gone too far this time." Hercules snapped. "Don't make me hurt you."

Hades laughed. Each wave of laughter rippled through the place and saturated it in evil. "How touching."

"Hades I mean it." Hercules screamed.

"Herc my boy you make my job very interesting. Easy, but interesting." Hades replied.

"You won't get your hands on the priestesses." Jecht snapped from his secluded corner.

"Oh I won't, won't I?" the demon god asked mockingly.

"Not if I can help it," Kairi screamed. Her eyes raging in fury. She drew her sword.

Rikku gasped. "What is she crazy?"

"Kairi my dear…its been a while" Hades replied to her threat.

"Shut up" she spat as she walked ever closer to the demon god. "I don't ever want to see you again. Get out of here."

Hades laughed. "I wouldn't come any closer with that sword if I were you…"

"What's the matter Hades" Jecht teased. "Scared of a little girl?"

Hades turned to face the raggedy man. "A woman with a sword is always dangerous. Even if she does stink at fighting."

Kairi gasped. "TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!"

Hades turned again to face her. "Again…I wouldn't do that."

"And why not" the redhead asked in a mocking voice.

"If you want to save your little friend you'll put down the sword." He replied in a silky calm voice.

Before Kairi could react a black transparent force field appeared before her. Kairi was thrown onto her back feet away from the impact. She sat up and gasped. Floating unconsciously in the force field was Selphie.

"Selphie!" Kairi screamed. "Let her go!"

"I know that this girl is very dear to you. You are from the same world aren't you?" Hades questioned. "This girl is very dear to me too. You see…. she's the first priestess I need."

"NO!" Kairi screamed. She stood up and ran at the blue haired demon god. "I said let her go."

Kairi hit the force field again and was blasted back further on her back. A trickle of blood ran down from her forehead. Her breathing grew heavy.

"Kairi" Meg screamed as she ran over to the redhead who was fading in and out of consciousness.

"Hades stop this!" Hercules screamed.

Hades let out another spine tingling laugh. "You really are hopeless Jercules!"

Hercules grasped his sword harder in his hands. "Let Selphie go!"

"Well I must be going, but…. I left you a little surprise." Hades replied. "See ya later."

The demon god faded taking Selphie along with him. Just as Hercules was ready to chase after him a loud crashing noise came from the coliseum area. Kuja burst out the door.

"Hercules! We got company!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rose continued deeper into the corridor of the darkness until she came to a circular room. The room had some light flowing through its dusty stained glass windows but was still pretty dark. Rose had to squint to see.

Though the room was creepy she felt comfortable here. The windows suggested that it was an old chapel she was in. She took a look around admiring all the stone statues against the wall. And the elevated section where an old alter used to stand. The artwork put into this room was fantastic. She admired every stone in the wall that had an engraving on it.

The engravings seemed to be in a different language though. She figured that the engravings were the original language that was used here before the heartless came. She ran her hand over them and also figured that they were prayers.

She took in all of the rich history that was going through the room as she examined every nook and cranny of the place. As she did she abruptly turned around and faced the shadows of another dark hallway. She sensed something and it was coming toward her.

She slowly lowered her hand and tried to materialize her keyblade. A soft crackling sound filled the room. Sparks emitted from her fingers but no blade materialized. She panicked. She had forgotten, after being sucked into the portal she had lost her keyblade. Ansem had never given it back to her.

She backed up against the wall and began to breath heavily. Her heart began to beat with extreme strength as whatever it was crept closer to her. Expecting the worst she held her breath and waited for it to emerge.

Suddenly she gasped. She thought she felt something touch her. She turned around, her heart beating even faster. Something was here watching her. She could feel it and it crept closer and closer until she could feel it's presence behind her. She tensed. She found her body frozen in place. This was it… the end of it….

"Boo!" a male voice whispered.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed. Instinctively she turned around and let her hand smack against warm flesh.

"Holy crap that hurt" a male voice replied.

Rose bit her lower lip. "A-Ansem?"

"Yeah… God your hand could be a weapon in itself." He replied. She could see his faint outline holding his cheek.

"Omigosh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it and…. The hell were you doing creeping up on me when you know I'm not armed and I have a broken arm?" she accused him.

His eyes widened in shock. "The heck were you doing all the way up here?"

She sighed. "Trying to get away from you, but apparently you've become my shadow or something."

"Your shadow! You've been following me around." He snapped back at her.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not"

"Are too"

She turned and faced the wall. " Well if your going to be a big baby then I'm not talking to you."

"Who's the big baby now?" He questioned.

"God is it so much that I ask for a few moments somewhere to my self to think things over?" she questioned.

He grinned. "What sort of things?"

She gasped. "None of your business?"

"Oh really? I already know?" he replied mockingly.

She glared at him with a look that would freeze fire. "Really? Do tell because I don't even know."

"You were going to think about how handsome and sexy I Am." He replied.

She slapped him hard across the face again. "You deserved that."

"Geeze tell me when you're going to do that." He replied holding his cheek again.

Anger boiled inside her and she began to leave the chapel.

"Wait! Rose I was only kidding." Ansem called after her.

She didn't stop.

"Rose? Earth to Rose! Answer me?" he called.

Again she ignored him.

Quickly he rushed ahead of her and blocked the doorway out. " You're not leaving."

She glared at him once more. "Oh, I'm not am I?"

Ansem was taken aback by her tone of voice. She'd never acted like this before. "No…you're not leaving."

"And why not?"

Ansem hesitated. "Because you're going to stay here until you calm yourself."

She had just about had it. Angrily she tried to push her way through the doorway but failed. Ansem was just too strong. Frustrated she took a seat on the floor and refused to talk to him.

Several minutes past with only silence and the grumbles of anger that Rose was emitting. When she calmed down Ansem spoke up again. "What's wrong?"

"Everything" she snapped. "I've been here days and haven't found a single thing on this damn keyblade. I've been almost killed too many times to think about and I hate it."

He crouched down to her level. "Rose. Don't worry. Some things take time to develop. This is just something that is going to take time to develop."

"What do you know?" she questioned.

"A lot… Even diamonds form from stones and coal over time." He replied.

She was silent. Her mouth began to move but no words came out.

"Rose? Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Form from stone…. that's it!" she exclaimed. "Ansem you're a genius." She hugged him quickly and ran over to the wall and began to inspect it once more.

"What is it with you and your mood swings? What are you raving about?"

She smiled at him. "No wonder we haven't found anything! We've been looking in the wrong spot. The information we need is here in the chapel. Come here, can you read this?"

Ansem walked over to where she stood. "Yeah…all the stones have inscriptions in them. What's so special about this one?"

"Look. All the other stones are gray this one is gray but with black speckles…its coal mixed in with the stone. I was told my diamond keyblade would point the way." She explained. "Now what does it say."

He studied it. "It says… 'To where the diamond originated rests the clue.'…The heck is that supposed to mean?"

Rose let her mind calculate. "It's a riddle."

"I can see that." He replied.

Ignoring him she spoke aloud to herself. "The diamond…isn't referring to diamonds itself or the diamond keyblade… I think its referring to the bearer of the diamond keyblade…and originated… that means… oh no!"

"Oh no what?" Ansem questioned.

She swallowed. "The next clue to the diamond keyblade…is my homeland."

Ansem felt like he had gotten slapped in the face. So that was it. She was done here and was leaving. She had gotten what she came for and now she was leaving. "What are you going to do?"

She sighed. "Obviously I have to go. I have to figure out this riddle."

"You can't" He snapped.

"Why not?" she questioned.

He searched for an excuse. "Because you're not healed."

She raised her eyebrows. "I can take care of myself. Its just a broken arm, besides with my keyblade like I said before I can heal in hours."

"I won't let you go alone." He snapped.

"Why?"

"Because I said so. I'm going with you." He assured her.

"You don't need to" she replied.

"Yes I do and you have no say." He said in a matter of fact tone.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rose stood in front of a portal that swirled with different colors. Her arm was now out of the sling and she gripped the diamond keyblade in her hand. "You don't have to come."

"I'm coming." Ansem insisted. "I know too much of this situation already and now I must try and help.

"Help get in the way" she mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Now come on." She replied with a smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this. I mean you don't have to do this" Ansem replied.

"Get in the portal." She snapped.

"But…." Before he knew it she pushed him in. Taking a deep breath herself she hesitated and took one last look around.

"Hallow Bastion castle it was good knowing you, but frankly this place gives me the creeps." She slowly slid into the portal. Before she knew it she lost consciousness and a familiar sound rang through her ears.

It was her own screams. She heard herself scream over and over and she felt the darkness creeping up on her. It was just like that time, that horrible time when she gave part of herself up to the darkness… she was overwhelmed in her screams and woke up abruptly on soft green grass. Ansem held her shoulders and shook her vigorously.

"Rose! Rose!"

She opened her eyes. "Wha… oh my…. what happened?"

"We're here!" Ansem answered promptly.

She shot up… "I'm home."

"Where is this place?" he questioned.

"Twilight town. My home." She answered.

They suddenly heard crunching on the ground and a figure approached them. It was a native girl. She was slender around Rose's age with light brown hair tied into pigtails. Her fair skin clashed with the red turtleneck sweater she wore with a white heart embellished in the center. She wore dark blue crisp jeans that looked fresh out of the store. Her ensemble was completed with shoes that were red and black.

She was tall for a girl though around six foot three inches and was practically as tall as Ansem. She also had a tattoo on her forehead with the letters KH in a heart. The two of them looked at the girl silently. She plastered a huge smile on her face.

"Omigosh" she cried excitedly. "Rose is that you?"

Ansem looked at Rose expectantly.

Rose looked at the girl with wide eyes. "Keiko?"

She smiled triumphantly. "Its been a while Rose."

Rose nodded. "Yeah… I guess it has."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

To be continued.

Well tell me what you think…and sorry if it is cliffhanger…I'm known for them but its late and I'm tired…plus I'm listening to music and the Fushigi Yuugi ending theme just came on…it just seemed perfect.

Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome

Tee hee

Yours truly Frosty princess Katie


	10. Reunited

Terribly sorry for not updating sooner. Tee Hee

My summer vacation was very hectic. I've been busy remodeling my room and workspace. Plus I was working very hard on my Hand Made Custom Sora plushie for about 2 weeks now.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts in no way belongs to me. I do however own the character Rose. And Random Chao owns the character Keiko (Thanks a bunch for the idea)

Anyways… enough excuses…on to the story.

Chapter 9

Reunited

Rose's vision was a blur. She had just come back and already someone recognized her. She closed her eyes and tried to focus but found no will power to do so. She gripped Ansem for support and nearly vomited, and with that she lost all her senses and fell limp in Ansem's arms.

"Rose" he called out. "Rose are you alright?"

The girl named Keiko looked upon them with worry. "You better follow me. She looks sick."

Ansem didn't move.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend of Rose's…she trusts me. I'll get her in bed." Keiko whispered.

Still Ansem didn't make a move. He stared at her with his unchanging eyes.

Keiko sighed with frustration. "Listen. I don't know you, but if Rose trusts you then I have no choice to trust you too. It's a long story to how Rose got to where she is now. I know about the other worlds out there."

Ansem was shocked. He didn't think that a civilian would know about the other worlds. "How" was all he could manage to mutter.

Keiko looked around for a moment and leaned toward him. She whispered. "Not here. Enemies may hear us. They are all over the place these days. Come to my house. We can talk there."

Puzzled by her answer he stood up and held Rose tight in his arms. Her unconscious body was much lighter than usual. She hadn't been eating much at all and most likely lost a lot of weight. He followed the girl known as Keiko through the sun-setting village to a small cottage on the edge of town.

The cottage was small but cozy. It was big enough for only one person to live. Did Keiko really live alone? Was she an ally or an enemy? These were questions that Ansem needed to answer.

"Put her on my bed" Keiko gestured.

Ansem obeyed and laid her limp body on the comfy looking bed.

While doing so Keiko pulled up two chairs and seated herself in one. Ansem took the other. He looked at her eyes. They were wide with concern.

"How?" he questioned. "How is you know?"

Keiko looked to the ground. "You really want to get to the point don't you?"

Ansem nodded. "Yes. I really don't have much time because…" he stopped himself. He wanted to find out about what Keiko knew first of all.

"Because of the heartless?" she finished. "The heartless are after you…. that's typical."

Ansem was speechless. So she did know about the heartless.

"But" she began again. She leaned in closer to him to get a better look. "That symbol on you're chest…. that stands for the heartless. Just exactly whose side are you on?"

"I want to know about you first before I tell about myself" Ansem retorted.

Keiko looked taken aback. "Why should I tell you anything? That symbol plainly stands for the heartless. If that's the case then you are my enemy and I won't tell you a thing."

"It's a long story, but just remember Rose trusts me." He replied.

Keiko though a moment and considered. "Very well… My name is Keiko and my best friend is Rose. We grew up together. Rose is a keyblade master and I am her guardian."

"Guardian. You mean you stay here and gather information on the heartless?" he asked.

Keiko nodded. "That and help with battle plans and warn other worlds of coming danger."

Ansem nodded taking her answer in. "Okay…but how were you friends with Rose?"

"No way… I answered you question. Now you answer mine. Whose side are you on and why?" she pressed.

"I used to be king of the heartless."

Keiko gasped and stood up. She pulled out a bat from behind a cabinet.

"I said used to" Ansem blurted out as she was about to swing.

Keiko stopped just in time. "What do you mean used to?"

"Just what it means. I used to be king…not anymore… now will you put that thing down?"

Keiko lowered the bat, but held it close just in case. "Go on."

"I used to be king. I was defeated by a keyblade master and was banished into the realm of light. I escaped and returned to my castle swearing that I'd kill the keyblade master who did that to me, but I found that the heartless had found a new leader and would no longer listen to me." He explained.

"Who is their new leader?" Keiko questioned.

Ansem shrugged. "I don't know. He's a very secretive guy."

Keiko shot him a look of disbelief. "Listen. If what you say is true then you're on our side right?" She waited for him to nod. When he did she continued. "But one wrong move with my best friend then you're dead."

Ansem nodded. "Alright. Sounds fair. You're name is Keiko right?"

She nodded back.

"How is it that you and Rose are friends?"

Keiko hesitated and sat back down. She dropped the bat. It clanked on the floor with a loud crack. "It goes back a long time ago… it's a very painful story."

"Please Keiko… it may help me solve the mystery surrounding her. Rose needs a lot of help. She can't do this mission alone. I'm going to help her, but I think I need to know about my partner to really get a grip on what to do."

Keiko was silent. She considered it and looked at him in the eye. Her lower lip trembled. "Rose… and I…. Are…. not from this world."

88888888888

It had been a few hours since the emergency landing on destiny islands and each of the crewmembers had busied themselves with something to do while Cid worked on the ship. Cid had already scolded them that he didn't need any help and everyone was not to come near.

Wakka and Tidus busied themselves with getting to know Leon, Donald and goofy. They pounded them with senseless questions about the other worlds and if they had seen Selphie or Kairi.

Meanwhile Yuffie and Aerith had gone on a tour of the islands with Sora. He pointed out all the things he used to do with Kairi and Riku when he lived here.

"And the tree house is were we planned all the meetings for the raft." Sora added as he pointed upward. He seemed much cheerier now.

"Wow… did you build that?" Yuffie questioned.

"Yes… all of us kids did. Not many of us come over here anymore though… they think that playing in tree houses is kids stuff." Sora replied.

"Interesting" Aerith remarked.

"Follow me… our next stop the secret place."

They made their way into the small cave and Sora began showing them all the pictures the kids drew in that room when they were little. He stopped abruptly at his picture of himself and Kairi. Something was different than he remembered it.

A single tear slipped from his eyes. Another paopu fruit was extended from Kairi's hand and drawn in front of his mouth…just like he had done. Kairi had seen this picture and added her own touch. His emotions flooded into his mind. He missed her so much…just to see her again for a moment.

"Hey Sora?" Yuffie questioned. "Whats this door doing here?"

Sora looked at the door. "Oh that…its always been the-" he stopped short. There was no doubt that the door was different. Sitting on the right side of the door in the center was unmistakably a doorknob. That had never been there before. There was no way to open that door at all.

"What is it?" Yuffie questioned again.

"That door knob…I think this door can open now." He reached for it.

"Sora wait!" Aerith cried. "Are you sure you want to open that door?"

Hands shaking he nodded. "I think we'll find a lot of answers if we do. I know it."

"We're coming with you then." Yuffie declared.

Aerith nodded. "This might explain the magical barrier problem.

Sora gulped and grasped the doorknob. With trembling fingers he pulled the door open. There were immediately engulfed in a streaming light of psychedelic colors. Sora fought to breath but couldn't. He felt his body being pulled through and in seconds he was gone.

The cave was empty, and the knob on the door, gone.

88888888888888888

"Hercules we got company" Kuja screamed.

A loud roaring sound could be heard in the distance.

"That can't be good" Herc replied. "Lets go."

Jecht and Herc, and Barret ran into the coliseum prepared to fight.

Kairi sat on the ground distraught. The shock hadn't left her yet. Selphie? A priestess? It couldn't be possible. Selphie? Happy go lucky Selphie? Pure hearted priestess? How could it be possible?

Yuna grabbed one of Kairi's arms while Rikku grabbed the other.

"Stand up Kairi we need to fight" Yuna pleaded.

"Kairi come on." Rikku added.

Tears filled the red haired girl's eyes. She couldn't believe it. She snapped out of her semi-like trance when a scream sounded in the distance.

"What was that?" Rikku questioned.

Meg breathed hard. "Lets go find out!"

With a nod they all ran into the coliseum where they'd find a hellish scene.

Hercules, Barret, Jecht, and Kuja fought two different monsters on opposite ends of the field.

One monster was a three-headed dog; the other was a multi-headed snake.

Meg let out a terrified scream.

"What are those things?" Kairi questioned. She gripped her practice sword harder.

"Hydra the snake demon and Cerberus the three headed dog." Meg muttered, in barely even a whisper.

"We have to help them" Kairi pleaded.

"No" Meg snapped firmly. "You cannot."

Giving in Kairi loosened the grip on her practice sword and watched in pure terror and the men tried there hardest to take down the seemingly immortal beasts. Barret shoot unbelievable amounts of firearms. Kuja constantly whispered fiery spells. Herc and Jecht fought bravely with just swords.

As all this flashed before Kairi's eyes she remembered how helpless she was when Selphie was taken. She wouldn't let it happen again. She couldn't.

Kairi made up her mind and ran towards the field, sword gripped in her hands, eyes focused. She took a swipe and cut a gnash in Cerberus's leg. The dog reacted swiftly than Kairi thought it would. It swung its head and tossed her against the stone bleachers.

Kairi stood up, her body shaking. She moved in again on the dog but had to abort her plan when a head swung down to take a bite. She barely rolled out of the way in time. As she stood up from her evasion move a paw easily smacked her out of the way. She slammed against the wall this time.

"Kairi" Meg, Yuna and Rikku screamed.

Kairi stood up again. An immense headache was coming on and her vision blurred. She wanted so dearly to go to sleep. As she began to drift away from consciousness images of Selphie came to her. She couldn't just look so helpless. She had to do something. She wanted to become something. And it was at that moment she understood what she wanted to become.

The fighting continued and the battle raged. By now all four men had severe injuries. Barret fell in defeat, as did Kuja. Herc continued to move swiftly against the Hydra and Jecht against Cerberus. Hell was unfolding before Kairi's eyes. She would not loose this one.

She walked calmly out into the center of the field. Her eyes were dilated and she moved gracefully as if in a trance. She didn't notice that Jecht had fell in defeat as well. She was to lost in thought to notice.

All these years she wanted to become something. She wanted to be something reliable, strong, determined, and hopeful. She hadn't realized that thing she wanted so badly was sitting right in front of her eyes all along.

She dropped her practice sword to the ground and stood motionless.

Hearing the clank of the metal against the stone floor, Herc turned to look at her. Using this free time Hydra swiped its greasy claws across Herc's back and he fell to the ground.

Kairi didn't even seem to notice though. The beasts were closing in on her, but she didn't care. She thought of Selphie and Sora… She wanted to be there for them. She wanted to be their guardian. She wanted to be strong, determined and Hopeful. She wanted to be part of the adventure.

As the beasts jumped in the air to destroy the girl that stood so soundly in center a white light engulfed her.

Kairi's body floated slightly off the ground, she held out her hands and let two words slip from her mouth. "Eternal Light"

The beasts vanished in the light, and when it cleared they were nowhere to be seen. Kairi stood in the center of the field and regained her senses. She looked at the scene around her and fainted.

888888888888888888888888

Sora opened his eyes; He was lying in a field filled with green grass and flowers. He sat up and saw Aerith and Yuffie not far from him.

"Aerith Yuffie wake up"

Aerith opened her eyes as did Yuffie.

"Where are we?" Yuffie bluntly asked.

Sora shrugged. "I don't know."

Aerith stood and dusted off her jacket. "Maybe we should split up and get some information."

They all agreed and moved quickly into the town that lay yards away from where they were.

Yuffie went into a shopping district to ask questions. Sora went to a local Tavern and Aerith chose to look on the back streets. She made her way to an alleyway and smacked into a girl.

Surprised the girl let out a cry and quickly turned away and began to run.

"Wait!" Aerith cried. "Can you tell me where I am?"

The girl turned her head to look at the woman asking her such a stupid question.

Aerith looked at the girl. Her white dress was simple, her shoes were simple as well, and her hair was so blonde it looked yellow.

The girl smiled. "Sure… you're in Twilight Town"

88888888888888888888888

To be continued

Well…. that was quite a bit. Next chapter is when all the good stuff starts to unfold.

Tell me what you think

Frosty Princess Katie


	11. Truth and Desires

Alas… it has been a while since I continued to write. And again I am sorry.

Anyways here's the next chapter.

Chapter 10

Truth and Desires

Recap: "Wait!" Aerith cried. "Can you tell me where I am?"

The girl turned her head to look at the woman asking her such a stupid question.

Aerith looked at the girl. Her white dress was simple, her shoes were simple as well, and her hair was so blonde it looked yellow.

The girl smiled. "Sure… you're in Twilight Town"

"Twilight town?" Aerith questioned, but before she knew it the girl that once stood before her was gone. "Strange."

As Aerith turned to meet with her friends she let out a scream. Behind her dozens of Heartless materialized into the alleyway. They hissed and clawed the air angrily as they approached their prey.

Thinking quickly Aerith materialized her metal rod into her hands. She wasn't that great in physical combat, but insisted that she learn something to protect herself incase a situation like the one that was facing her at this very moment occurred.

She gracefully swung the rod in circles as she batted the heartless away.

However it seemed as if the more she struck them the more appeared. To Aerith it was a losing battle. By now they had cornered her against a wall, the worst move in combat. As she swung at another wave of oncoming Heartless her rod was forced out of her hands. It clanged noisily to the concrete alleyway.

Aerith breathed hard. This was it. The Heartless had her cornered.

The waved moved close to the defenseless girl, ready to claim their prize.

Aerith closed her eyes and held her breath as one of the heartless impatiently jumped from the crowd toward her, claws raised.

With a swift move a large projectile whizzed past Aerith by inches, and in a flash the Heartless vanished from sight.

Aerith let out her breath with a great sigh. She looked up to see a dark figure in a jet-black cloak standing at the end of the alleyway. It moved, or rather glided smoothly toward Aerith.

Aerith had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that this fight wasn't over yet.

The figure picked up her rod and inspected it. With a nod it moved even closer to her and extended its arms with the rod in its hands.

Timidly Aerith grabbed it and moved herself into position to fight.

The figure didn't move…

Neither did Aerith. She was ready for another battle.

"I'm surprised," the figure said.

Aerith was somewhat surprised that it spoke to her. The deep voice confirmed that the figure was indeed a man.

"Surprised?" Aerith questioned.

It nodded. "That rod is heavy. I'm surprised that a woman as thin and fragile as yourself can hold it in a battle position."

Aerith nodded but didn't say a word.

The figure laughed. "You can put it away… I'm not going to hurt you. I did save you after all."

Aerith slowly lowered the metal rod and looked at the black figure. "Saved me? You did that?"

It nodded. "Now in return I need you to cooperate with me."

Aerith looked at the figure with curiosity. "Who are you?"

It slowly removed its hood to reveal a pale face with flaming red hair. "They call me Axel."

Aerith nodded. "Okay Axel… do you live here?"

He nodded. "Where else would I live?"

Aerith could almost smack herself for practically giving away that she was from another world. "Nowhere I guess."

Axel crossed his arms across his chest. "Who are you might I ask?"

Aerith hesitated. "My name is Aerith."

"Nice to meet you Aerith." He replied.

Aerith looked at the ground and blushed. Abruptly she looked up. "Oh gosh I need to get back to my friends."

Axel frowned. "Why?"

"I promised I'd find information on this town. You see we're far away from home. I don't exactly know where we are."

Axel looked at her with calculating icy eyes. Eyes that gave Aerith a chill down her spine. Axel seemed to be helpful enough, but there was just something about him that she didn't trust.

"You are located in Twilight Town." He said in a near whisper. "It truly is a fabulous town. Do you want me to give you a tour?"

Aerith tried to sneak around him. "Actually I should be going."

She moved around him and started back down the alleyway, when Axel grabbed her wrist. "I can't let you do that… priestess."

Aerith looked at him with furious eyes. "Let me go!"

She struggled to pull away from his grasp, but failed.

"This would be so much easier if you cooperated Priestess." Axel sneered.

"Stop calling me that!" Aerith yelled as she twisted her arm. "Let me go now!"

Axel laughed. "I'll just have to carry you that's all."

Aerith swung her rod into his side as hard as she could. Axel gasped and let go of his prey.

Aerith stumbled out of his grasp and began to run her hardest back toward the town square where they had agreed to meet after investigations.

Axel cursed and ran after her.

Obviously Axel was much stronger and faster than her. He caught up with her in a matter of moments and grabbed her long flowing braid.

She screamed in pain as she felt herself being caught again. She tried to pull herself free, but failed. Axel grabbed her around the neck and whispered. "Sorry about this." In an evil way. The next thing she knew, his powerful fist hit her squarely in the stomach and she blacked out.

Axel caught Aerith as she slumped over. He picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. He smiled in satisfaction.

"Hey" a voice screamed. "What are you doing? Where do you think your going with my best friend?"

Axel turned to see a young ninja woman standing behind him. Her eyes were fierce.

"Let Aerith go!" Yuffie screamed.

Another voice joined hers. "Axel! What are you doing with Aerith?"

Axel turned again to see Sora on the opposite end.

"Why hello Sora my old friend."

Sora spat on the ground and materialized his keyblade, ready for battle.

"This girl is a bothersome waste of my time, but she is a priestess, so I must follow orders and take her back to the hideout."

Sora gripped his keyblade harder. "What do you mean Priestess?"

Axel laughed. "How little you know boy. Perhaps one day you will know, but now is not the time. Farewell Sora, Farewell young ninja."

He let a black portal materialize into existence. In a swift movement he backed into it and let the darkness dissolve him. As he disappeared so did the portal.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Keiko could barely hear herself saying these words. "Rose… and I aren't… from this world."

Ansem sat on the edge of his chair. "What?"

"At least we're not supposed to be from this world. Where not supposed to be from any world." Keiko whispered. "That's what makes us… special."

Ansem couldn't comprehend what was being said. "Where are you supposed to be from?"

Before Keiko could answer another voice answered it for him. " What's it to you? You're always prying in my life aren't you?"

Ansem turned around to see Rose standing at the door of the bedroom. She shot Keiko an angry look and stormed out of the house, letting the door slam behind her. Ansem could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

Keiko shifted uneasily from foot to foot. "That memory isn't a good one. She doesn't like to talk about it."

"What happened to her?" Ansem questioned.

Keiko sighed. "Its not for me to say. If you really want to know then ask her yourself."

Ansem stood up. "I will."

Keiko nodded.

"Thank you for everything Keiko"

She blushed and looked at the ground absentmindedly.

"You were a real help." He replied.

"It was nothing" she whispered. "If you need a placed to stay then feel free to come here."

He nodded. "Okay" and with that he turned on his heal to look for his partner.

Keiko began to straighten up her home in thought.

"Strange" she said quietly to herself. "He doesn't seem heartless at all."

Ansem searched through the streets of town looking for Rose franticly. He checked every store, every bench, every place he could think of. There was no sign of her. It wasn't until he decided to give up did he see her in the distance atop a hill that over looked the town. With a smile he walked up to her.

"Um…is anyone sitting here?" he questioned.

She hugged her knees to her chest. Her face was pale and void of any emotion. The wind toyed with her hair as it blew it franticly in the air. She didn't even look at him. Instead she just pat the patch of grass next to her absentmindedly.

He took a seat and smiled. "Its beautiful. The sunset I mean."

She nodded. "The sun never sets here. You can see it all the time."

"It must be quite a sight to see every day."

She nodded again. "That isn't why you're here is it?"

He looked taken aback. "No… its not. I want to know what happened to you … in your past."

She was somewhat surprised at his honesty. "Keiko must have told you it isn't a good memory."

"She did."

"Then you must know it's hard for me to tell. I don't want to get emotional, that's why I never think about it much." She replied.

Ansem timidly placed his arms around her frail form and pulled her close to him. "Some things are hard to accept. But sometimes you need to face them in order to overcome them."

Rose breathed in his deep scent. God it was so comforting to have him close to her.

"You can tell me anything."

She nodded. "Very well. Let me begin in a broad sense. This place is known as Twilight town. An in between world. This is a place where special people live."

"What sort of Special people?" he questioned.

Rose hesitated. "People who were born of no hearts. Twilight town is a place where the heart that casts off its old body creates a new one, in hopes of one day being united with that new body."

Ansem looked shocked.

"Those who live here, all of us have no hearts… we are called… Nobodies."

"Us?" he whispered.

Rose nodded. "Me included. I am a Nobody… and so are Keiko, and everyone else living here. Let me give you some further history about myself though. I'm a special Nobody. I was born on a special circumstance."

"Special circumstance?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. But don't get the wrong idea. I'm not the only one. There is one other special nobody that lives here."

"Who's the other?" Ansem asked.

"A girl by the name of Namine. She was born under special circumstances. Her heart never cast away its old body; instead it was forced to hide within someone else with a strong heart. Because the heart didn't willingly cast the old body away, a special Nobody was born. And that was Namine. She has the ability to leave Twilight town and she has the ability to manipulate memories."

Ansem nodded thoughtfully. "And you?"

"I was born on a special occasion as well. There was supposed to be six different Nobodies born, but since all six hearts were forced as one, I became the result. You see there were six princesses of heart who had their hearts taken away and forced to combine as one to create the dark keyblade. A false keyblade, meant to open the heart, not seal it away."

Ansem grew tense. He knew it was him who had forced the six captured princesses of heart to give their hearts to the dark keyblade. He had done all of this through the boy named Riku. "So you were the Nobody born of the six merged princesses of heart?"

She nodded. "So you see I'm special too. I have the ability to leave Twilight town as well and I was granted the Diamond keyblade later on in my life. But this story gets worse. When I was born I became friends with Keiko, who was a Nobody just like me."

Ansem nodded.

"When I learned of Namine being special and her leaving twilight town I wanted to do the same. I wanted to see other worlds. I wanted to travel places. And so I did, but as I left Twilight town I fell into the hands of darkness. I let darkness manipulate me. I let it consume half of what you'd like to call my fake heart. It got to the point where I wanted to control the heartless… and I could. It wasn't until King Mickey got in touch with me and explained that I was a special Nobody… someone who could wield a keyblade. From somewhere in my darkness saturated heart a light burst through and I was granted the Diamond keyblade. I was so ashamed of what I did, and what I could have done if I had actually perused that course of life. I forced it in the back of my memories and swore I'd never be like that again. Years later I received word from the king again and he explained the urgency of the situation to me, that I needed to help find the fourth and final keyblade."

Ansem's eyes were wide. He was trying to comprehend the fact that Rose was once what he could call a princess of darkness. His princess of darkness.

"Now do you understand that I don't like to relive that memory?" she questioned. "It's horrible. I could have done so much damage."

Ansem held her tightly. She began to tremble. "Why is it then that you were afraid of me when we first met in the Hallow Bastion library?"

She looked at him in the eyes. "I was afraid that you'd reawaken my longing for the darkness. After years with the Diamond keyblade I thought that I had cleansed my 'fake heart' of darkness. Heck I even grew to fear the Heartless in a sort of way, but you seemed so seductive. I'm sorry I've been so nasty to you. I've just been trying to keep you and your dark ways away from me. "

Ansem felt burning passion inside of him. Without warning he kissed her on the lips in a passionate way. At first she wasn't sure of what was going on, yet she leaned into him longingly as he deepened his kiss letting his tongue sliding into her mouth. She felt his darkness creeping into her… filling her very being. And yet she felt very comfortable.

When they parted he gasped for breath and looked at her expectantly. She stroked his cheek as he pulled her closer. "My princess…" he whispered. "Give into me… at least just for tonight."

She smiled. "Ansem…I love you."

He lifted her into his arms and returned her smile. " I love you too Rose." He confessed as he kissed her deeply once more.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Namine ran cold hard steps, her breath pounded. She knew that she shouldn't have talked to that girl. The one who had asked her that question, yet when she looked into her eyes she saw purity, Purity of a Priestess. How could she deny answering a simple question to her?

She couldn't

And that was Namine's weakness.

It was shortly after she answered the woman's question that she realized that she was associated with Sora. And at all costs Sora could not know about Namine being out and about in the worlds. If he did then the plan would crumble beneath her.

What she needed to think about was finding Kairi. Finding her and leading her back to the true rightful place in Sora's heart.

Now wasn't the time to be dealing with her own affairs. Not with Kairi missing from Destiny Islands. Not with the priestesses being stolen, picked off one by one. Not with the heartless on the loose again. Not with Ansem loosing his powers. Not with Sora losing hope he'd ever find Kairi again.

If things were ever going to become right again she was going to need help. And that help was going to have to come from someone she knew quite well. Her other Half.

8888888888888888888888

A/N: well that's it for this chapter

A lot was revealed.

And its really long too

I hope you like it

And be sure to review and tell me what ya think

Tee hee

Frosty princess Katie


	12. Eternity isn't Forever

Wow…its been just about a year since I last updated…..I know…bad me….Slaps hand To all my faithful readers:…thank you for staying with this story and putting up with my horrid writers block and laziness 

Chapter 11

Eternity isn't forever…

(Recap)

"This girl is a bothersome waste of my time, but she is a priestess, so I must follow orders and take her back to the hideout."

Sora gripped his keyblade harder. "What do you mean Priestess?"

Axel laughed. "How little you know boy. Perhaps one day you will know, but now is not the time. Farewell Sora, Farewell young ninja."

He let a black portal materialize into existence. In a swift movement he backed into it and let the darkness dissolve him. As he disappeared so did the portal…..

Sora had been in so much shock that he hadn't been able to react to Axel as he vanished into the inky void. Yuffie stood next to Sora, still in fighting position with her mouth hanging open. It was if her mind was processing what had just happened.

"What just happened?" Yuffie questioned

"Aerith has been kidnapped." Sora replied "I couldn't save her….I…"

Yuffie put her hand on Sora's shoulder to show him comfort that she really didn't have.

"Don't worry" she said with a smile "We'll get her back…we just need to find one of those dark portal thingy's and kick some bad guy butt."

Sora sighed and looked at Yuffie. "Yuffie you don't want to go into any of those portals…they lead to the realm of darkness…you know that."

Yuffie continued to smile. "Aerith is my best friend. I have to find a way to help her out."

"Yuffie…" Sora began…but couldn't help but think of Riku. Riku was his best friend and Sora was traveling across the universe in search of him, to save him from the darkness. Yuffie was saying just that. She wanted to risk her own life to protect the life of a person she cared deeply for. "Your right…but we need to get back together with Cid and the gang first. Then we'll find Axel and tell him whose boss."

Yuffie grinned. "That's the Sora I know."

Sora smiled and nodded.

They were about to go in search of the door that lead to Destiny Islands when a female voice broke through the air. "Who are you?"

Both turned around to see a four foot tall young girl with purple hair and a noticeable horn growing on her forehead. She scowled at them.

"Who are you?" she repeated. "You better not be the ones calling those white things all over town or you'll have to deal with me"

Yuffie tried to hide her giggles. "The question is who YOU are, Shrimp."

The girl gave Yuffie a dirty look and continued to glare at Sora. "That…is none of your business you bad guys."

Sora examined the little girl. She couldn't have been any more than six. He bent down to her level "don't worry, we aren't bad guys. My name is Sora, and that is Yuffie. What's your name?"

"Liars" the little girl spat. "Your dressed funny and are carrying a funny weapon. Do you think I'm stupid? I know you are the ones summoning those white creatures in this town. I'm here to stop you."

"What white creatures?" Sora questioned.

The girl didn't answer. Instead her horn began to glow.

"I'll summon Fenrir on you if you don't tell me the truth. Who are you?"

The light around her horn got brighter and brighter…

"EIKO CARROL!" Another female voice screamed. "What did I tell you about summoning on complete strangers?"

The light around the girl's horn vanished as she turned to see a tall dark woman with dark hair in a gothic dress.

"Lulu I…" the girl began

"Enough" the woman named Lulu snapped.

The little girl quickly ran behind Lulu and glared at Sora. "They…they were going to hurt me."

Lulu glared at Sora and Yuffie "Is this true?"

Sora took a step back with his hands raised. "No! We're not the bad guys here. We're here to stop the bad guys."

Lulu got a glimpse of Sora's keyblade and smiled. "So I see…You must forgive Eiko here. She lost everyone she loved when her world was destroyed. When I found her in an alleyway I couldn't bear to leave her. Ever since, she's been living with me, I am a guardian after all."

Sora nodded. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Lulu" she said briskly. "You look tired. Why don't you come to my place for the night?"

"But they…they" Eiko stammered from behind Lulu's enormous gothic dress.

"Eiko please return to the house and get dinner started." Lulu commanded.

Eiko looked at Lulu as if to protest, but thought better of it. Instead, without a word she turned on her heels and ran off down a back street.

Lulu smiled. "So you must be the key bearer"

Sora nodded.

"Legends in this town say that the white creatures that haunt Twilight town will be defeated when the key bearer arrives."

Sora nodded again. "Well…I don't know of any 'white' creatures…but if they are on the same side as the darkness I'll be sure to destroy them.

"You and I have much to talk about" Lulu whispered quietly. "But first…a proper meal and some rest."

"Sounds great" Yuffie replied.

As Lulu led them through the back streets of Twilight town Sora couldn't help but get a glimpse of what seemed to be a man that looked very familiar. Too familiar.

Ansem!

When Sora looked to get a closer look at the man he saw nothing. After rubbing his eyes a bit he realized Lulu and Yuffie were giving him a strange look.

"You okay" Yuffie questioned.

"Yeah" Sora whispered. "I just thought I saw something…guess it was my imagination."

As he continued to follow Lulu he pondered on the subject. He didn't imagine it. Not one bit. He knew Ansem was in this town. What was worse…was that he saw Ansem was with a girl that was no more than his age…

(Recap)

As the beasts jumped in the air to destroy the girl that stood so soundly in center a white light engulfed her.

Kairi's body floated slightly off the ground, she held out her hands and let two words slip from her mouth. "Eternal Light"

The beasts vanished in the light, and when it cleared they were nowhere to be seen. Kairi stood in the center of the field and regained her senses. She looked at the scene around her and fainted.

Kairi had been sleeping for almost a day since her collapse. Rikku and Yuna kept a close watch over her the entire time. Kairi slept so soundly that the thought crossed everyone's mind that she might not wake up. Garnet who was as white mage insisted that Kairi had only collapsed from exhaustion and that she needed her rest.

"Garnet are you positive that she just passed out from exhaustion? What if that power hurt her?" Yuna questioned.

Garnet nodded. "I'm one hundred percent sure that she needs rest. Whatever that special power was, it took a lot of her energy."

Barret walked over to Kairi's unconscious form sleeping in a bed on the ship. "Well…if sleep is all she needs than let the poor girl rest."

Kuja nodded. "Sora isn't here so we should continue."

Yuna looked at Kuja questioningly. "Um sir…I'd like to keep Rikku protected. So could she please come along?"

Kuja weighed the decision. "Well…. That Selphie girl has been kidnapped so we do have room…and I understand you want to keep your friend safe, so yes she can come along."

Yuna bowed in thanks "Thank you sir"

"Prepare the ship for take off!" Kuja yelled to Barret. "Lets continue this search."

It was hours after the take off that Kairi finally stirred and woke up.

"Wha-…where am I" she questioned as she sat up placing a hand to her head.

Garnet rushed to her side. "Try not to get up so fast. You were sleeping for nearly a day."

"A day!" Kairi yelped. She thought a moment. What exactly had happened? And then, as if someone had slapped her in the face, a wave of sickness rushed over her as she remembered Selphie getting kidnapped, and those monsters attacking her. "Selphie!"

Garnet put a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "We're going to search for her, however the only chance we have at locating her is finding the Keyblade master."

"Sora?"

Garnet nodded. "Yes. Sora's keyblade will most likely point the way toward the 'priestesses' as they are called."

Kairi nodded. "I want to find Sora"

"I know"

There was a knock on the door to the girls sleeping quarters

"Come in" Garnet called.

Rikku walked in with a bowl of soup and a glass of water. "Good! You're awake! Barret made some soup, though I don't know if you should trust it."

Kairi giggled.

Yuna came rushing in the room when she heard Kairi was awake. "Kairi we're approaching another world."

Kairi looked out the window and gasped. "That's Agrabah! I might be able to ask Princess Jasmine if anything odd has been happening."

"Then prepare for landing" Kuja called from the cockpit.

The next morning Rose awoke cuddled next to Ansem in Keiko's guest room. She had to think a moment to remember what had happened. Groaning she sat up. She had told Ansem everything…her being a Nobody, her past, and even her feelings for him. A small blush crept over her cheeks when she looked at Ansem still sleeping next to her.

Being as quiet as possible she crept out of bed into the kitchen where Keiko was immersing herself in an ancient looking book. When she saw Rose walk in the room, Keiko tore her gaze away from the old tome and smiled at her friend.

"You told him didn't you" She asked Rose.

"What?"

"You told him about what we are, and what this place is didn't you?" Keiko said briskly.

Rose nodded. "Yes I told him."

"And you aren't ashamed?"

Rose didn't reply…instead she took a seat next to her friend and peeked at the book she was reading. "Whats that?"

"Oh this…. the ancient legends of the Keyblades. I'm trying to figure out a clue for you." Keiko replied.

Rose picked up an apple from the basket of fruit sitting in the center of the table. "I'm going for a walk. I need to think things over."

Without waiting for a reply she stormed out of the room and into the sunlight of Twilight town. What was she supposed to do now? She gave into Ansem and confessed her feelings for him. Feeling she worked so hard up till now to hide. She told him about her being a Nobody. Doomed to be a nobody forever….

No!

If time was measurable then Eternity couldn't possibly be forever could it? There had to be a way to become whole again. Because when she existed as Rose…she felt incomplete she felt only part of a person, for that is what she was. She was only the dark shadow of six pure hearts.

"You can become whole again!" a voice called from behind her as if it was reading her mind.

Rose turned to see Namine' standing behind her. As pretty as Namine' was, she looked sad. Almost as sad as Rose was.

"What do you mean?" Rose questioned.

"I know of a place where information is 'eternal,'" Namine whispered. "Back in Hallow Bastion. Search for it with your heart. You will find out how to become whole again. I can come with you."

Rose nodded. "I want to know how to become whole again. I want to be able to love Ansem with my heart, not just a pale imitation of a feeling that my mind has created."

Namine used her power to materialize a portal. "This way! If I help you, will you help me?"

Rose thought a moment. More than anything she wanted to know how to become whole again. "Yes."

"Then step through" Namine whispered as she held out a hand.

Rose took her hand and walked through the dark abyss.

Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry again for putting up with me for so long. I hope you like it.

Read and review


End file.
